Ravens
by Everqueen
Summary: Kurama and Hiei get a roommate who is a bit flighty, but in a good way. Complete Yaoi, Harry Potter crossover. Sequel someday.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, This is an editted version of a story I have on Fanfiction. This is a man/man relationship, although nothing beyond some kissing and hugs is written on the editted version. You are being warned, this is a YAOI. If you are of age and want to read the uneditted version, this story is up under Everqueen on adultfanfiction.net. The story name is the same. So, If you like it, please review and I hope this is well accepted.  
  
Everqueen 


	2. Ravens

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
He sat alone at his desk in the corner of his living room. Over and over he did the math, reworked the numbers, the conclusion was always the same. Prices were skyrocketing and tonight they had gotten the notice that their rent was being raised. Kurama sighed to himself, damn. Hiei wasn't able to keep a job in the human world due to his full time involvement in missions from the spirit world, that left it all to fall on Kurama's shoulders financially.   
  
Sighing he stood up and rotated his shoulders. No doubt about it, they would need a housemate to help with bills. He walked towards the bedroom, Hiei was gone tonight, on patrol with Yusuke. With nothing else to do, he crawled into bed and shut off the light. They would just have to discuss it in the morning.   
  
Hiei stood on a street lamp, near the window, watching Kurama get ready for bed. The fox was worried about something tonight, he could tell. He watched him silently till he heard Yusuke's footsteps approaching below. He would just have to corner the fox in the morning is all. Muttering softly "Nothing I can do about it now" he jumped down beside his friend, matching his speed.   
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei as he landed and then to the darkened window of his friends bedroom. "Kurama asleep already?" Hiei nodded but said nothing else. Yusuke shrugged and kept walking, these nightly patrols were so annoying. They continued their patrol for a few more hours before calling it a night.   
  
Hiei went home his usual way, over treetops and lightpoles. He landed silently once again on the lightpole, looking into his own bedroom. He was about to make the jump to his windowsill, ready to crawl into bed next to Kurama when fast moving footsteps reached his ears.  
  
Turning in surprise to the left and could make out a sole figure running. A dark robe and cloak hid the identity, but the person was short. Three taller, similarly dressed figures appeared out of the darkness, chasing the first person. He watched with narrow eyes as the figure ran past the lightpole and over to the canal across the street. "Stop" came the call out of the group of three as the small one jumped over the side of the canal, towards the water. Hiei was prepared to jump to save the foolish person when a black raven zoomed out of the canal and over the head of the three men, past Hiei. He decided to stay and watch the scene instead of getting involved.  
  
The men had not seen the raven and were standing at the edge of the water, talking low. Hiei could make out their words, just barely. "Do you think she apparated?" "She must have, stupid woman, jumping like that." "The master is not going to be happy about this at all." The others nodded their cloaked heads when one spoke up again. "How was she able to deflect our curses?" There were muttered words of anger when suddenly all three pulled out small sticks and disappeared with a wave of the sticks. Hiei blinked in surprise "what the hell?"   
  
A soft caw, bordering on a laugh, was heard near him, he turned and saw the raven on the next light pole. It was staring straight at him. With a shake of it's feathers, if spread it's wings and flew off into the night.  
  
He blinked and then jumped on to his windowsill, letting himself in quietly so as not to wake Kurama. He must have been hallucinating. 'I must be more tired then I thought', he mused as he crawled into bed next to Kurama and curled up next to his husband. With a tired sigh and a small smile as Kurama pulled him close in his sleep, Hiei drifted off to sleep.  
  
Two small green eyes watched the small man fall asleep from atop the lightpole on the other side of the street. The raven flew and landed on the sidewalk, turning into the small cloaked figure. A very feminine face looked up at the window and then shrugged and walked off down the street, disappearing in a soft word after five steps. 


	3. New Roommate

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
"YOU WANT US TO GET A WHAT?" Hiei exclaimed loudly at Kurama.   
  
Kurama flinched a little at Hiei's tone but continued calmly. "A housemate." Hiei stared at the other man as if he had taken leave of his senses. "But Kurama, did you forget the little thing about us, the one that is ohhh, i know, WE'RE DEMONS!!!!!"   
  
Kurama sighed "I know who we are Hiei, but we need help with the bills. Come on, it won't be that bad." Hiei sighed softly. "Oh geez, Fox, I don't know. I had a hard enough time adjusting to sharing my personal space with you and I love you, now you want to add a third person into this home?" Kurama nodded to his husband. "I know you won't like it Hiei, but it's needed. Please, it would mean alot to me." Hiei sighed to himself, damn Fox, always using his feelings against him. He stood up angrily "Fine, find us a 'housemate'. Just make sure they don't ask too many questions."   
  
With that he stood and stormed towards the door. "Where you going?" Hiei tossed over his shoulder "Genkai's, I have to talk to her about something from last night." Storming out of the door into the hallway of the apartment building he almost collided with a person shorter then himself. He thought it was a child, but the quick intake of breathe and the feel of the arms he grabbed onto told him it wasn't. He looked down into a pair of beautiful green eyes who stared back up at him. Desire shot through him.  
  
He frowned down at the woman in his arms, she stared back up at him, her small mouth rounded in surprise. She took a step back and he let her go. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you." she told him softly. He was about to reply with an angry retort when his door opened and Kurama stuck his head out "Hiei, do you want me to put an ad for a roommate in the paper or just ask our friends?" Hiei blinked to clear his head of his reaction to the woman's touch and looked at his husband blankly. "What?"   
  
Raven listened to the two men for a moment, roommate the one had said. She spoke up "Are you looking for a roommate?" Both men turned back to her, the short dark one frowned and the red head looked at her, realizing she was there for the first time. "I'm looking for a place to live." she explained to them. The redhead smiled widely at her while the short one frowned even more.   
  
Kurama looked the small woman ahead of him up and down, wondering at the shot of desire that coursed through him, before stamping it down. "I'm Kurama and you are?" "Raven."  
  
Hiei looked at the young woman sharply, before looking at Kurama, who met his eyes. He groaned a bit before moving away "Do what you wish, fox, i have to meet with Genkai." With that he was gone, leaving Kurama and Raven staring after him, confused.   
  
Kurama shook his head a bit and looked at Raven "come on in, let me show you the house. We just decided to get a housemate this morning. She grinned "Great, it is so hard to find a place to live on this side of town." He nodded and led her in to the living room. Their furniture was older, but clean. She could tell they didn't spend much on furniture and that was fine with her. The apartment was clean, with all the basics met plus a few luxuries. The kitchen was large with a small table in the back corner. One bathroom, but that was not a problem to her. The spare room her showed her was larger then she thought, he explained that the master was not much bigger then the guest room. She smiled to Kurama "I'll take it."   
  
Kurama smiled at the adorable woman before him and led her back to the table. "We are allowed to have roommates here, just have to have your name added to the lease." They went over how much her rent would be and how they would split utilities. Kurama almost hugged her with joy when he found out her favorite hobby was cooking.   
  
Both went down to put her name on the lease and then she got a key to the apartment. She looked at him in the hallway. "I need to go get my stuff together. Do you mind if i use the bed in the room till I get my own?" Kurama shook his head 'No, that's fine. use the dresser too." Raven nodded "Well, let me go and clear out my hotel room and I'll be back. Would you like me to cook supper tonight?" Kurama smiled widely "Sure. Hiei will be home for supper tonight for once, so that will be great."  
  
Raven frowned a bit "Are you sure he won't mind you rented it out to me?" Kurama shook his head "No, but it might help if dessert was chocolate of some kind, to butter him up." Raven nodded her head to him "Fine, can do that. Well, let me go take care of my belongings and I will be back." Kurama nodded and watched her walk down the hall, out of sight, before returning to the apartment.  
  
Once she got out of sight of the others she disappeared from the hallway, reappearing in a single bed hotel room. Looking around she pulled out a wand from her coat and did the necessary charms to put all her stuff in her bag, the items shrinking as they went. She picked up a makeup bag from the corner and humming "Bibbity bobbity boo" under her breath she went and got her toiletries picked up. She came back out into the room to find her suitcase already packed and shrunk both cases to fit in her pocket before leaving the room to turn the key back in at the front desk. With a sigh she moved away from the hotel office afterwards and looked for a dark corner to leave from. She looked up and noticed a few men walking towards her, she turned and rounded a corner and took a chance, seeing no one there and disappeared as their running footsteps grew louder.   
  
The men came to a stop "Damn, she got away again."   
  
Raven appeared in a dark room, a man stood over a cauldron at the back of the room. He looked up at the small popping noice that signalled her arrival "Well, you are here early, you don't start till monday" his voice was a bit cold, which didn't put her off at the least. "Sorry, I keep getting chased." He frowned and moved towards her. "Keep? Tell me." She shook her head to her colleague "I was chased down the street last night but managed to escape before they caught me. Then they were outside my hotel just now, I didn't see their faces though, but they did cast unforgivables at me last night." He frowned "You need to watch out, Raven. You might be a mage, but you are still human. If you are too weak one day, one of those curses might get through your mage shield." Raven nodded to him "I know. Anyways, this was the first place I thought of to go to, I have to go home now." Severus looked at her "Home?" Raven smiled up at him "Yes, I found an apartment. I'm sharing it with some guys. I'll be fine." Severus frowned but took the slip of paper she offered him "Here's my new address. I'll see you monday." Severus frowned at the paper and then where she had just been standing, having already left. "Damn, she is irritating." She was also brilliant, but young. He sighed and went back to his cauldron.  
  
Raven appeared in the alley next to her new home and walked out and up the stairs, in the front door. Hiei stood on top of the building, looking down, wondering how she was able to approach from the alley when it was a dead end. His eyes narrowed, his new roommate would need some watching, but why did that thought please him so much. He jumped down onto his windowsill and entered his bedroom, walking into the kitchen and sitting down across from Kurama who was drinking tea, lost in thought. Kurama smiled at his husband and both men turned and looked towards the front door when they heard her enter and call out "Honeys, I'm home."   
  
Kurama grinned at the annoyed expression on Hiei's face before walking out to help Raven with her bag, which she had enlarged on the elevator. Hiei saw Kurama walk by with a bag and wondered where she had gotten it, as she hadn't had it outside. Yes, she would need watching indeed. 


	4. Supper and Dessert

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
After leaving Kurama and Raven at the apartment door, so that Kurama could show her around, Hiei had gone straight to Genkai and explained the episode last night from outside his apartment building. Genkai frowned to him. "Sounds like a witch."   
  
He blinked "A what?" Genkai smiled "Witch, wizard. Magical folk. They do exist you know." Hiei frowned a bit as he thought of this. "The raven would be her familiar?" Genkai shook her head "No, probably the wizard himself, or herself. Some can change into animals, if I do recall." Hiei frowned slightly. "We have a woman looking at our house right now, possibly to become our roommate. Her name is Raven." Genkai looked up at him and then calmly sipped her tea. "Hmmmm, interesting." Hiei nodded and walked to the door, looking out. "What else is there about her that is troubling you?" Hiei sighed to himself, the old woman was perceptive. "She is beautiful. And confusing. I am not suppose to be able to desire others now that I am bonded to Kurama, but I desire her."   
  
Genkai thought for awhile "She could be your soulmate, Hiei. No bonding will stop you from desiring your soulmate." Hiei frowned "Kurama is my soulmate. You know that as well as I do. It's been proven. How can she be my soulmate?" Genkai frowned "Maybe you are a triple, the three of you. Is Kurama attracted to her?" Hiei shrugged. "I don't know." Genkai nodded "Find out. Triples are rare, but out there." Hiei nodded and looked at Genkai. "I need to get back, Kurama has been feeling neglected lately I think."  
  
Genkai watched him dart off before walking towards the inner sanctum of the temple and sitting down to meditate.  
  
Hiei arrived on the rooftop of his apartment building and was about to jump onto his windowsill when he heard a funny popping noice and looked down in time to see Raven walk out of the dead end alley into the apartment building. He quickly slipped into his house and sat down across from Kurama at the table before she entered. Seeing Kurama walk towards her bedroom with one of her bags had him curious, she didn't have any bags outside. Very curious.  
  
Kurama came back out into the kitchen and sat back down across from Hiei and looked at him. "what?" Hiei shook his head "There is something about her, like she is not all she appears." Kurama smiled "Tell me one person who is." Hiei sighed to his husband and stood, walked over and sat on his lap. "I know, just something about her." He heard Kurama give a soft breathy "Yeah" and looked at his husband sharply "Kurama?" Kurama looked at Hiei and blushed a little, but tried to sound normal "What?" Hiei sat back and stared at his husband "You like her". With that he jumped up and ran out of the room, Kurama following him.   
  
Hiei ran into their bedroom and then to the window. Kurama's voice stopped him from leaving. "It's not possible though Hiei. We are bonded." Hiei stopped and looked outside the window "Genkai thinks we might be triples." Kurama let out a sharp gasp and sat down across from his husband. "Triples?" Hiei nodded and looked at Kurama. Kurama stared at him "You are attracted to her also." Hiei groaned and sat on the floor, the wall to his back. "When I held her this morning after running into her, all I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her." Kurama grinned "Well, we could ask her to join us in our bedroom." Hiei growled at his mate "No". Kurama sighed, worth a shot. Inwardly Hiei was thinking "oh, I wish."  
  
In her room across the hall, Raven had no idea that a conversation was being held about her as she unpacked. She had transfigured the furniture to more of her liking, the simple bed now a four poster with curtains to close around it. After years at school, and sleeping on such beds, they were her norm now. A small desk had been transfigured into something sturdier and her computer came out of the bag, growing and settled on it. Her books went to a small bookcase, transfigured out of a small box and the dresser magically enlarged to hold all her clothes, muggle style on one side, magical on another. A small cauldron was placed next to the desk and when the magical protections were in place for when a fire was lit, she moved on. Finally a tall bird perch emerged from her bag and she set that next to the window. She then proceeded to put up strong wards on the window before opening it. Now only she and Claw would be able to enter the room through the window, no one else. She put silencing charms along the walls, set up her wards and illusions on the door and then looked around satisfied. She felt a bit tired from all the magic that it had taken to fix her room, she needed to start remembering to use her wand for simple things. Her mage powers were not accustomed to this much use, but she hadn't wanted to pull the wand out right now, just in case.   
  
She sighed and sat in a large comfortable chair, near the book case, exhausted. She fell asleep in the chair.  
  
Later.  
  
Kurama looked at the clock. It was now 5 pm. Hiei had left to check in with Yusuke for the night before returning for supper. He wondered if Raven had falled asleep in her room and knocked on her door softly. "Raven?" Raven's eyes flew open into the darkening room and sat up "Be right there" she called out. Kurama nodded and moved back down the hall. She stood and looked around before walking out of the room, whispering her wards back up as she left the room.   
  
She entered the kitchen to find Kurama digging through cupboards. "Hey, I thought I was cooking tonight.' Kurama turned and just stared. Her cheeks were rosy, still flushed from sleep, her hair was falling in soft waves, pure black. She was also barefoot now. She frowned in his direction "Something on my face?" Kurama blushed and shook his head before sticking it back in the pantry. "It's your first night, I should cook for you." He was pushed out of the way and she looked in, standing on tiptoes before finding something to make. "No it's fine, I'll cook." She pulled noodles out of the top shelf, which she could barely reach and then she had to do a small levitation spell under her breath while Kurama's back was turned to get it into her hand. She pulled out a few cans of tomatoe sauce, skipping the premade stuff and proceeded to make homemade spaghetti. She also found some thawed meat in the fridge and made meatballs to go with it. She stood at the stove, stirring the sauce when Hiei walked in and stopped. The scene before him was so homey it almost made him sick to his stomach. It also made him jealous, wanting to be part of the whole scene.  
  
She was standing at the stove, on her tiptoes looking into the pot. Her hair hung down to her hips, tied back into a braid. Her body was small, but most definately that of a woman's. Kurama sat at the table, which was already set, laughing at something she was saying. Neither had noticed him yet. She turned to look at Kurama and her smile faded when she saw Hiei in the doorway, her laughter dying too. Hiei felt a pain of misery that she didn't like him and walked towards Kurama, pushing the pain aside. Kurama had turned to see Hiei's face and saw his distress, but said nothing. Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama softly "hello fox." Kurama smiled up at his husband and Raven turned back to the stove, a bit jealous. They had such a good relationship it seemed. When would she find that?  
  
She sighed at the sauce, none of the wizards she knew were interesting. Since finding out she was a mage, it had just seemed that they were acting petty, the ones she dated. She didn't think she could date a wizard. Harry would be about the only one that would, but they were just friends. Both demons were watching her from the table, they saw the way her shoulder's dropped and wondered what was wrong. Hiei shrugged and went to wash for supper and Kurama walked to her "Raven?" She looked up at him and he saw a miriad of emotions there, pain and confusion among them, and longing. He frowned as he thought "this girl has known great pain in her life." She moved past him and grabbed the spaghetti pot, draining the noodles before adding the noodles back to the pan and the sauce with the meatballs to the spaghetti.   
  
Raven had just finished dumping it into a big bowl and putting it on the table when Hiei came back. She dished the plates up and sat down, eating without really thinking about it. Hiei and Kurama were drooling, the sauce was so good. Hiei looked up "Why can't you cook this good, Fox." Kurama smiled "well, I have other things I'm good at." Hiei blushed and Raven pretended to not notice their words.   
  
Kurama wondered over Raven's silence at the dinner table. She had been laughing and joking with him only to close up when Hiei got there. He looked to Hiei who was eating silently, and saw his husband sneak a quick glance at their new roommate. She wasn't even eating now, just pushing her food around on her plate. She looked deep in thought.  
  
In truth, Raven's mind had moved away from the two men at the table with her and back to her current problem at work. Their new potion had promising effects for healing curses if the victim was found in time, but the side effects were almost as bad. Some ingredient in the formula was causing permanent blindness. It was not really productive to cure an unforgivable only to leave the person permanently blind. She had gotten the options of the offending ingredient down to two, but unfortunately they were both top key ingredients.   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, it felt like the answer, or clue she was missing was just beyond her reach. Kurama's soft voice reached her as she thought about it and she opened her eyes to find them looking at her worriedly. "What?" Kurama asked again "Are you ok?"   
  
Raven nodded and stood, taking her plate with her. "Just thinking on a problem at work. Sorry." She dumped her still full plate in the trash and then moved to the bedroom with a soft "Goodnight" to them. Once in her room, wards back in place she began to pace the floor. Man, if only she could discover that missing bit of information. God.   
  
A loud hoot was heard outside the window and she turned to find Claw there, pecking at the glass. She moved to the window and let her owl in, taking the note from his leg. Still distracted she walked out of the room, back to the kitchen, reading the note. Both men were doing dishes and she glanced up as she entered and then went to the cupboard for a package of crackers. She gave them a smile and left them to it. Walking back in her room, kicking the door with her foot to shut it, she opened the package and gave a cracker to Claw. "I'll pick up your favorite tomorrow, boy." Claw hooted and ate it before hopping onto the perch and tucking his head under a wing.  
  
Raven lowered the letter from Harry, disturbed by the news he had relayed to her. ~Dumbledore came out of the apparate with a long slash mark on his back, as if attacked by a monster.~ Raven closed her eyes, thinking for awhile, something attacked Dumbledore during his travel? Or had he been attacked before he apparated. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall and before she could move, Hiei threw open the door to her room, catching her standing there, holding Harry's letter.   
  
She blinked and moved towards Hiei before he could step in the room and see past her illusion. Hiei looked around their former guest room, the only thing he saw that had changed since before she moved in was a large bird perch in the corner with an owl sleeping on it. She came to him, and stepped before him, looking up slightly. The desire to kiss him was almost overpowering and she blinked at the feeling, her tongue swiping her lower lip before it was tucked in between her teeth. Hiei groaned softly at the sight of that tongue, his eyes on her lips for a long moment before moving back up to her eyes. He blinked when he saw her green eyes, a swift memory sliding through his mind, disappearing before he could grab it. He growled in frustration.  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
Blinking up at him to clear her thoughts, she nodded. "Yes, and didn't your mama ever teach you to knock?" Hiei blinked at her and then down to the paper in her hand. 'It's written in English' the thought came to him. "You were very pale when you came in to the kitchen just now. Kurama was worried about you. He wants to know if you would like to go down to the cafe on the next street over to get some dessert." There, he had given her the message like the fox had asked, now he could retreat from her. Surely if she was that preoccupied with work as it had appeared over supper she wouldn't be joining them.   
  
"Um, sure, let me get my cloak." Hiei blinked as she reached up next to her on the wall and pulled a long black hooded cloak down. He frowned at the cloak and but said nothing, just turned and walked back towards the living room where Kurama was getting his shoes on. He looked up as she entered and walked towards the front door, grabbing her tiny boots. She had a pair of clean socks in her hand too, having 'accio'd' them to her hand after he walked off. She had replaced the wards on her door quickly before closing it, making sure that the illusion was strengthened, that had been a close one.   
  
She sat down across from them, pulling on her socks and boots. As she leaned over, her v-neck on her shirt fell open just a bit and she didn't realize she was showing them a good amount of cleavage. Hiei hissed softly and stood up, walking to the bedroom "I'll meet you there." Kurama tore his eyes from her cleavage to nod to his husband and then with effort continued to tie his shoes.   
  
Hiei lept from the window and on the way down saw that hers was open. He blinked "stupid woman" and jumped back up to close it, only to be stopped as if by an invisible field around her window. He growled low and tapped on the open air lightly, solid. With a frown he turned and jumped off the building onto the sidewalk and moved swiftly to the cafe, leaning against the wall to wait for them, pondering her inaccessible window.   
  
Kurama and Raven walked slowly towards the cafe, their minds going in two seperate directions. Raven thought on what could have slashed at Professor Dumbledore while Kurama thought of her. He shook his head, trying to get those images out of his mind and she looked to him "Are you ok?" Kurama nodded and looked at Hiei "Yes, just thinking". She nodded and looked at Hiei also. "How did he beat us?" Kurama shrugged "He always manages to arrive ahead of me."  
  
Hiei gave a small smirk in their direction. She groaned as she walked past, great another smirker, bad enough she had to put up with Snape, now this. The three were given a table and placed their orders. Kurama's eyebrows went up when they both ordered the death by chocolate house specialty. Double chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and dark chocolate Godiva ice cream on the side. Dang, two chocolate freaks in the house.  
  
They didn't really talk much as they waited for their dessert, lost in their own thoughts. Even after their dessert arrived, the chocolate for Hiei and Raven and a cheesecake for Kurama, talk was light. They had found out she was born in America, spent 10 years there before going to England. She also said she went to a private bording school in southern Scottland from 11 to 17. She returned to the states to go to college, becoming a chemist. They both looked stunned that this tiny, beautiful woman before them was a scientist. She found out Kurama worked for his family's company, but she couldn't figure out what Hiei did and he didn't say.   
  
They were almost done when an almost lazy voice sounded behind them "Well, well, well. This is a surprise, you are with a woman tonight." All three looked up at Yusuke. Raven studied the young man behind her, he was well built, as if he worked out, and had dark hair. He was grinning lazily at them. Hiei frowned at his partner "What do you need, Yusuke?" Kurama just grinned and kicked out a chair while Yusuke answered "Nothing, was just taking a walk and had to come over when I saw you with this pretty woman." He grinned at Raven who smiled back to him. Hiei growled softly and Yusuke looked up at him, catching the looks in both Kurama's and Hiei's eyes, that was weird. It was almost like they were jealous.   
  
Talk was swift flowing after that, they all ordered cups of coffee and sat for an hour, talking. Raven thought Yusuke was hilarious. He was laughing over a story she told from school, about sneaking out through hidden passages in her school to the neighboring town so they could get some snacks and drinks for one of the many parties her school house held, unplanned. Kurama was snickering behind his hand and Hiei even had a grudging smile.  
  
A dark voice sounded behind them "While you confessions of rule breaking is very interesting and explains alot, Ms. Smith, you might want to leave now." All three turned and looked at the tall, dark man. He had long black hair and a hooked nose. He wore a cloak similar to Raven's and her face had gone pale as she looked up at him. "Severus?" He looked over his shoulder and she followed his gaze "Oh God. Don't they ever give up?" Severus shook his head "No, now move silly girl." Raven stood and the man took off, she turned to her friends "I have to leave, pay the bill and leave this cafe as quickly as possible. I hope they won't come after you if I leave." With that she was off, jumping over the small fence surrounding the cafe courtyard and running swiftly down the street. The five men standing at the far end immediately took off running after her, pulling sticks out of their sleeves as they passed.  
  
Hiei stood just as Kurama said "Hiei, follow her. We'll meet you at the house." Hiei nodded and swiftly moved out of the way of the passerbys on the street and lept onto the nearest lightpole, jumping to the next one, following Raven as she ran. They cornered her into an alley, all five aimed their sticks at her and he saw her close her eyes as bolts shot from their sticks and slammed into her chest, sending her flying backwards into the wall. He watched her slump to the ground and he growled angrily. They heard it and looked up at him as he lept down on them and attacked. He took down 3 before one turned the stick onto him and he felt a blast of energy slam into his chest. He flew back, but was immediately on his feet. The man's eyes widened and he groaned "There are three of you now?" With that the remaining two swished their sticks and disappeared.  
  
Hiei turned to Raven and saw her eyes were open. He moved swiftly too her, kneeling at her side. She was gasping for breathe. He knelt down next to her and looked at her. She had a huge scorch mark on her chest, the blast had burned through her shirt and blackened her chest. She grabbed his hand, her voice weak "Are you ok, Hiei?" He nodded and picked her up, she winced in pain, grabbing his shirt before passing out. He quickly took her home, jumping through his window and swiftly laying her on the bed, calling to Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
Both men were shocked at the sight that greeted them. Raven was unconscience on the bed, her chest burned. Suddenly her eyes opened and she gave a gasping breathe. Hiei grabbed her hand and smoothed a hand over her hair. "Calm Raven. It's ok. You are here now." Raven stared at Hiei before closing her eyes. He heard her softly whisper "Accio Healten Potion." She pulled her hand from his and opened her eyes to see Kurama almost get reamed in the back of the head by a small vial zooming towards her outstretched fingers.   
  
She caught it deftly and Hiei's hands caught hers. She looked up at him and shook her head "I have to take this. It's alright." He frowned and took it from her, opening the vial, a sickenly sweet scent met his nose and he almost gagged. He lifted her up against his chest and she took hold of his hand and pulled the vial to her mouth. Closing her eyes, trying not to smell it she drank it fully. The taste was even worse then the smell and she gagged, turning her face into his chest after it was drunk and coughed.   
  
He looked up at Kurama whose eyes were on her chest. Dropping his gaze he saw that her wounds were healing. She was breathing easier now and all three men sighed with relief as she pushed away from Hiei to look at him. She was scowling at him. "You shouldn't have followed me. Those men are dangerous. What if they had thrown a death curse on you." He blinked "A what?" She touched her now healed chest "A death curse. I got hit by five at the same time. I didn't want you three to get injured." Her eyes were watching him and he smirked down at her "Well, I did get hit. But it tickled." She opened her mouth and stared at him. "How?"   
  
Kurama came forward then "I think you need to rest, Raven, let me take you back to your room." Raven frowned and without thinking, nodded her agreement. Kurama reached down and pulled her into his arms, carrying her down the hall. At her door, which was open, he was about to walk through when she stopped him. "No, I can do it from here." He blinked at her 'It's no problem to get you into bed, Raven." She shook his head "I need to send a message to someone first, before bed, trust me, I'll be fine." Kurama looked like he wanted to argue but set her down on her feet anyways. She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before entering her room and closing the door.  
  
She instantly reset her wards and then moved to the dresser for a new shirt. After slipping it on, she morphed into a raven and flew out the window .  
  
Hiei was standing at the window, Yusuke and Kurama talking behind him, he blinked "What the...?" as a black raven flew past his window. He quickly opened the window and without a word jumped out after it, following it silently. Kurama saw his husband leave but said nothing just continued to talk to Yusuke, thinking on what to do next. 


	5. Confessions

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
Hiei followed the raven a short distance and watched as it flew into the open window of a house. The window was at the top so he leaped silently onto the roof and listened.   
  
Severus was sitting in front of a fire, pretending to read when a black raven flew into his room. He looked up as it morphed into Raven. "Severus." He nodded to her, putting down his book "Raven" On the roof, Hiei frowned. Was that his roommate down there? He listened silently.  
  
Raven frowned and began to pace. "Ok, I can survive five death curses at once, but I probably won't be able to handle six." Snape sighed "Damn. They might realize this next time, you need to be more careful. Stop flying around too." Raven frowned and changed the subject. "What do you know about the attack on Dumbledore?"   
  
Severus blinked at her "How did you hear about...." he groaned "Potter, never mind. He was attacked in the middle of his apparate, in that seperate space and time that wizards go to while transporting. All he saw was red eyes and a deep pain in his leg when it attacked him." Raven frowned "What could be there though?" Severus shook his head and then frowned "It's still there though. When I apparated from cafe to here, I saw red eyes and felt something move past me. It would seem apparating is no longer safe, I would suggest that you not do it." She nodded and then shook her head, as if to clear her mind.  
  
"Harry thinks it was a monster." Snape sneered "Potter probably wants to kill it and claim the glory." Raven frowned at her old potions master "He's not that way you know, he didn't ask for his fame, he certainly doesn't like it much." Severus frowned at her "Whatever, just go. Don't apparate and I will see you on Monday. And don't try and find out what is attacking our kind. And please, stay inside. The deatheaters are still after you."  
  
Raven frowned "Right" and then morphed back into a raven and flew out the window. Hiei saw the raven and immediately followed it, his mind going over what he had just heard. What are deatheaters? He was going to catch that raven and make her talk before he let her go back to Kurama. He would let no one harm the fox, even if she was their triple.  
  
Raven flew towards home, flying over trees. Suddenly two hands closed over the bird, causing her to squack in fear. She was spun around and stared into the red eyes of Hiei. He was frowning at her. "Show yourself." The raven's eyes got larger and it struggled against his hands. His grip tightened and suddenly Raven was in his arms, struggling. He took a step back on the branch, a bit surprised. She blinked when she realized where she was and gave a short scream as she lost her balance. Hiei's hands came out and steadied her, wrapped around her upper arms.  
  
She looked up into Hiei's furious face. "What are you?" he growled. She shrank back from him "Let me go, Hiei" He shook his head "Not till you tell me who you are and what is after you." She shook her head "It's not your concern, let me go." He shook her roughly and her head went back and she stared up at him. "Something not my concern attacked me tonight, you will tell me now." She struggled in his arms and he shook her again. He looked down at her, tears in her eyes. He felt remorse at his treatment, had he hurt her?   
  
She sighed "I'm a mage." He blinked "I thought the only living mage was male." She shook her head "For some reason there are two of us. I'm the secret mage, Harry is the known one." Hiei frowned at her and she looked at him "How would you know about mage's anyways." He shook his head "Not important. Who is after you?" She frowned "Deatheaters" at his confused look she went on "followers of Voldemort, an evil wizard, they are trying to dispose of me since I'm the weaker of the two mages. Harry is too well known. Somehow one of them found out I was a mage also and they have been after me ever since." Hiei frowned at the woman in his arms. "You knew you were being chased, and you chose to live in my home." Raven frowned and tried to pull out of his arms "They won't attack you, Hiei, they just want me. They won't attack Kurama either." At least she hoped the deatheaters would leave her roommates alone, although she really doubted it.. Hiei frowned at her "I doubt they could harm either of us, but Yusuke won't stand by if you are being attacked and they could harm him."   
  
Raven stared at Hiei "What are you that they won't hurt you?" Hiei frowned "I can't tell you now. You should return..." he stopped talking and his head whipped around, and saw a black cloaked figure running towards their tree, pulling a wand out of the person's cloak. She looked down in fear and he picked her up and jumped to the next tree, fast as lightening. The world blurred by and she closed her eyes against the sickening feeling their travel speed was causing, putting her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, she felt good in his arms. He arrived at his house and jumped into his window.   
  
Kurama looked up "What the? Raven?" Hiei set her down and shook his head at Kurama "She is fine, we had to make a fast escape though." Raven was pulling a wand from her cloak and Hiei tensed. She pointed it at the window and proceeded to ward the window. She moved fast, out of their room, them following her. She arrived at the front door, warding it. Then she warded all the windows to the house, adjusting it so she and Hiei could come and go as they pleased.   
  
Sticking her wand back in her cloak she turned to them and found them staring at her. "What did you do just now?" She frowned "Protection spells, to keep unwanted people from coming in." Hiei nodded and Kurama looked confused "She's a mage, fox." Kurama frowned "I thought the living mage was male." Raven groaned and dropped onto the couch.  
  
Hiei sat across from her and she looked up at him "How did you move that fast?" Hiei caught Kurama's eyes before he spoke. "You told us your secret, time we told you ours." Kurama nodded "We are demons." Raven gaped at her housemates. "You're what?" Hiei nodded "Demons."   
  
She sighed to herself and sat quietly for awhile, processing the information before suddenly standing up "I'm going to bed. The night is just to strange now." She gave them both a shaky smile and made her way towards her room and shut the door behind her. She slowly got ready for bed and settled into her chair, mind working overtime.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were still in the living room. Hiei was relaying to Kurama what he had overheard. Kurama was looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then spoke. "Maybe Genkai has some idea of what is going on?" Hiei nodded "We should take her to meet Genkai tomorrow then." Kurama nodded and stood "Let me go talk to Raven then." Hiei stood also and followed his husband to their housemates room. Kurama knocked softly.  
  
Raven's head shot up, pulling her from her musings. She blinked and then shrugged "Come in."  
  
Kurama opened the door and saw nothing unusual about it till he stepped into her room. He gasped in shock at the change that came over the room. The bed had been transformed and a warm feeling settled over him. The air smelled like honeysuckle. He just stood, looking around the room in shock. Hiei had stepped in after his husband and was equally shocked. Raven had stood and was watching their expressions. "It's just magic guys." They both turned to look at her and then Kurama grinned "Can you do the same to our bedroom?" Raven smiled and nodded "Yep, just not tonight, I'm tired"  
  
Kurama nodded and then he explained that they wanted her to meet a woman called Genkai who was very powerful in the ways of spiritual magic. Hiei explained that he had heard her conversation about things attacking people and said that Genkai might have some clue as to what was going on. She agreed to meet this woman and they all agreed to leave for Genkai's temple after breakfast and then Raven bid Kurama and Hiei goodnight. She crawled into bed, although it was close to midnight, she didn't fall asleep for awhile, her mind centered on the two across the hall. 


	6. Breakfast

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
Raven eventually had fallen asleep. She had a dreamless sleep and woke feeling relatively refreshed in the morning. She woke slowly and stretched in her bed before rising and walking to the door. She quickly used the bathroom, splashing water on her face to awaken fully. She was stepping out of the bathroom to have Kurama open the door to his room and come into the hall way. He was just wearing a pair of pajama pants and looked a bit shocked and embarrased to be caught by her in various stages of undress.   
  
Raven had woren a pair of cotton pants and a tank top to bed. They had strawberry's all over the pants and were pink. A cartoon character, Strawberry Shortcake, was plastered on the front of her white shirt. Her eyes roamed over his naked chest and he caught her glance. She looked up at him, looking in his eyes and grinned "Lucky Hiei" with that she slipped off to the kitchen, leaving him blushing.  
  
Hiei had heard what she had said and came to the hallway and grinned at his husband. He hugged Kurama and then grinned "I am lucky". Kurama sighed softly, his voice deep with desire "Oh stop." With that he turned and went to get a shirt. Hiei just went to the kitchen. He also was without a shirt and as with Kurama, when Raven saw him her eyes ran over his chest.  
  
However he saw her first, her back turned to him, her head in the pantry. She was bent over, her small behind wiggling as she looked in the pantry. He cleared his throat and she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes running over his chest, and smiled "We have got to go grocery shopping. All you have for cereal is cocoa crispies and cheerios."  
  
Hiei grinned and walked over to her, leaning in next to her, grabbing both boxes out of the pantry. "Yeah, Kurama and I have different tastes. Will you eat either one of them?"  
  
Raven nodded and went to the fridge for milk as Kurama entered the kitchen Hiei and Raven sat down while Kurama got bowls and spoons, bringing them to the table. He should have guessed that Raven would eat the Cocoa Krispies with Hiei as he poured a bowl of Cheerios.  
  
Raven only ate one bowl of cereal before sticking her bowl in the sink. She smiled to the guys "Ok, let me get dressed and I'll wash breakfast dishes." With that she slipped from the room and Kurama watched her. His eyes came back to the table to land on Hiei, who was watching him. Hiei grinned at Kurama, still eatting the Cocoa Krispies, only now just popping it into his mouth dry.   
  
Kurama and Hiei finished their cereal and deposited their bowls in the sink and they put the cereal and milk back. As they were going to their room to get dressed, they saw Rain leave her room and slip into the bathroom, now wearing an off white satin robe. She gave them a grin at the door to the bathroom. "I won't be more then a few minutes, just need to wash my hair."   
  
Hiei stopped and lifted her waist long tresses in his hands "Hn, this will take more then a few minutes to wash, but if you say so." He smiled to her, his grin becoming a leer "Need help?"   
  
"HIEI" Kurama yelped, pushing his husband towards their bedroom door as he looked at Raven's red face. Hiei looked at Kurama "What, that was an invitation for both of us to help." Kurama groaned and looked over his shoulder at Raven "Take as long as you need, we are not in a hurry today." With that he shut the door behind him and Hiei with a firm click.  
  
Raven shook her head and closed and locked the bathroom door, running the bath water, getting it hot. She slipped out of her robe and looked at her naked form in the mirror. She was very fit, having played Quidditch since she was in Hogwarts, all through college. She hoped to find an amateur team here to play on. She had been a chaser in Hogwarts, but Seeker in college and liked Seeker alot better. She tested the water and it was warm enough, so she slipped in, sighing at the hot jets of water relaxed her.  
  
In the bedroom, Kurama pressed his back to the door and looked at Hiei. "Geez, why don't you just ask her to join us then, if you want her that bad." Hiei smiled to his fox and slipped up next to him. Kurama tried to be angry and not allow Hiei to sweet talk his way back into his good favor, but he could never be mad at the little fire demon for long. Finally he sighed and dipped his head, his mouth softly capturing Hiei's. (And now we put on the porno music and skip the next scene.)   
  
20 Minutes later.....  
  
They both heard the shower turn off and Hiei smiled "I took a bath last night, do you need one?"   
  
Kurama looked up with a quick nod "Yeah, I do." Hiei nodded and got dressed while the fox slipped his pajama pants back on and waited for Raven to leave the bathroom. They heard the bathroom door open and her walk back to her room. Kurama left for the bathroom and Hiei went to the living room, turning on the tv.  
  
Raven dried off quickly from the shower and put her robe back on. She opened the door, saw the hall was empty and went to her room, slipping inside. She quickly dress.  
  
She entered the hall and heard the shower running and walked towards the living room, seeing Hiei watching tv, she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
He smiled to her and handed her the remote. She looked at it and shook her head "Wizards don't really have tv, so you pick something to watch." He nodded and found cartoons. She shook her head, giggling and he looked at her "What?" She shook her head "Nothing, but how scary is a demon when he watches cartoons?"  
  
Hiei frowned at her "What? This is Casper, it's about a ghost." Raven looked at the tv and saw the words "Yeah, a Friendly Ghost. Come on, my school had ghosts, and unless we are talking about the Bloody Baron or Peeves the Poltergeist, they just aren't that scary."  
  
He groused a bit as he turned back towards the tv, muttering about "ningen witches" under his breath. She grinned and stood up as she heard the water turn off. He looked up "Where you going?"   
  
She headed towards the kitchen "Dishes, shouldn't take me more then a moment." He nodded and looked back at the cartoons.  
  
Kurama came out into the living areas and smiled at Hiei's total involvement with the cartoons, he was so cute when he was like that. He walked into the kitchen as Raven was wiping the counters, the dishes done. He smiled "Well, if we can tear Hiei away from the cartoons, we should go see Master Genkai."  
  
Raven nodded and after much coercing, and bribing, they were able to pull Hiei away from Casper the friendly ghost. "I've seen this episode anyways" he admitted.  
  
The three walked down onto the street and started walking towards Genkai's temple. They had arrived at the stairs and Raven saw Yusuke and some tall guy with orangish red hair. She stopped and stated "Here comes Yusuke and some guy."  
  
Hiei looked and groaned "Oh great, just what we need. Can I just go up ahead?" Kurama shook his head, waiting for the other two to arrive "No, you should be nice anyways, he is your brother in law."   
  
Raven looked "who? Yusuke?" Hiei growled "No, the baka ningen with him married my sister, Yukina." Raven blinked "Oh, I didn't know you had a sister." Hiei growled "Well, now you know, but now I have to be nicer to him." Raven smiled to Hiei and then looked up as the orange haired guy spoke up "Hey, who's the girl with you guys?" he sounded like Crabbe or Goyle and Raven frowned.   
  
Hiei saw the frown on her face and grinned a bit. Yusuke grinned at Raven and she smiled to him, causing feelings of jealousy to run through Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke spoke to the other guy "This is Raven, she is Hiei and Kurama's housemate, I told you about her." He nodded "Oh yeah" and stuck his hand out to her "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the Great." She looked at his hand and then to the amused faces of the others and shook it. "I'm Raven, the Unimpressed." She turned and started walking up the stairs, Hiei falling into step beside her, the others laughing loudly.  
  
Hiei heard her mutter about placing an order with the Weasleys, but didn't understand it. He, however, did understand what the evil grin on her face meant, she was planning something.  
  
She schooled her features and listened to the chatter of the four friends around her. She didn't say anything, just wondered who this Genkai woman was that she was going to be meeting.  
  
They arrived in the temples courtyard and a small woman her size came out to great them. She realized this was an older woman, about late 60's or older and looked in shock as Yusuke called out "Hey Grandma."  
  
She heard the woman mutter "dimwit" as they arrived at the temple building and felt Genkai's eyes on her. Kurama introduced them "Master Genkai, this is Raven, a mage." Raven bowed respectfully "A pleasure to meet you, Master Genkai." Genkai gave a small nod to her "Well, come in, no reason to stand out here in the cold." and she led them into the main room of the temple. 


	7. Two Mages and a Dog

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
The five young ones sat in a circle with Genkai. Raven told the group about discovering she was a mage at the end of the 7th year of school. She explained that she was working as the magic equal of a scientist, a potions mistress. She didn't really go into detail about her work, but they didn't ask either. She then explained what apparating was, Genkai seemed to know this but the others were hanging onto her words.  
  
She finished by saying that her old school Headmaster had come out of an apparate recently with a long slash on his leg. Genkai looked at her "You said you went to Hogwarts?"  
  
At Raven's nod, Genkai frowned "Albus Dumbledore is a strong wizard, whatever was able to do that must be strong in magic as well as physically."  
  
Raven gawked at her "How... How do you know who Dumbledore is?"  
  
Genkai smiled "My child, I've been around a long time, as it turns out, Albus and I are old friends from a long time ago."  
  
Raven nodded and then fell silent as the others started to talk to each other, she just listened, thinking on what could have been there to attack him. She looked up in confusion when all the others looked up and at the front door, alert. The four guys stood and moved towards the door. Hiei got their first and blinked "A black cloaked figure." He turned and looked at Raven who had stood at his words and was moving towards the door also. Kurama came to stand behind Hiei and frowned "And a large black dog."  
  
Raven gasped and peered around Yusuke, who was in her way and frowned slightly, that dog looked familiar.  
  
The young man stood staring at the temple. There were four guys standing in the doorway, glaring at him. Well, three were glaring, the tallest, a guy with orangish red hair was looking confused. He took another step forward, the hood of his cloak still up against the cold and the dog at his heels growled softly. He looked down and spoke low "It's ok Sirius, we are here for Dumbledore, I'm sure when we explain this they will relax."  
  
He looked up again and saw to his surprise a small black haired woman peek around one of the guys. His mouth hung open in surprise at this and his hand came up, pushing down his hood, to reveal green eyes, black hair and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Raven gasped in surprise as Harry pushed his hood back and was about to push past Yusuke when Hiei spoke low and threateningly. "If you want her, you will have to come through us. I am sick of your kind trying to kill her." Raven blinked at the protective words that came from Hiei's mouth and felt a warm thrill run through her at the words.  
  
Kurama was reaching into his hair and Yusuke was now surrounded by a blue glow. Kuwabara had taken a step onto the porch, seeing his friends powering up, he cupped his hand and a sword made of spirit energy formed there. Hiei took off his everpresent headband and his Jagan opened to a deep purple color. Raven looked at her friends in shock, and spoke quickly.  
  
"No, guys, it's ok." Kurama pushed her behind him. "We won't let him hurt you, Raven. We will protect you." With that the four guys launched off the porch, barely hearing Raven's scream behind them "NO, Don't do that."  
  
Harry backed up as the four came at him in an attack formation. He blinked "what the?". He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back and up to his godfather.  
  
Sirius was mad. How dare they attack them. They had come in peace. And what was Raven doing with them?  
  
The four were in shock as the dog became a man in similar robes. Genkai however stood next to a shocked Raven and muttered "You might want to stop them from hurting your friends." Raven nodded and finally moved off the porch. She caught Harry's eye and with a nod the two mages moved in opposite directions. They had fought as partners often enough to know the others routine. Kuwabara went down first, Raven having cast a "Stupefy" on him. Sirius got Yusuke with a Stupefy before Hiei took him down. Harry was pointing his wand at Kurama who had his rose whip out. Raven realized that this wasn't working how she wanted it to and took a chance, jumping in front of Harry, arms outspread.  
  
Hiei had been coming straight at Harry and blinked in surprise as Raven was suddenly in the direct line of his attack. He blinked and wasn't able to stop in time, slamming into her. His arms circled around her, sheltering her body as much as possible, as they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
Kurama stood back, realizing that Raven had just saved the two wizards. Oh crap. He called his rose whip back and stuck the seed in his hair, moving to his husband and their roommate, who were laying tangled together on the ground. Hiei was on top of Raven, his arms curled around her head, his face near hers. She opened her eyes, looking straight at him and sighed "Ummmm, Hiei, they aren't deatheaters."  
  
He frowned and looked up at the two wizards who were looking suspiciously at Raven and Hiei before turning back to Raven. "Are you sure?" She smiled to him "Yes, that is Harry and Sirius, trust me, not deatheaters." He frowned "Mage Harry?" At her nod he groaned and rose off her, a quick look of disappoint flitted over her features, both Kurama and Hiei saw it, but no one else.  
  
Harry heard these words and stopped his slow walk towards a down Raven and the other man, Hiei? He frowned at the word 'deatheaters' and looked up at Sirius who was frowning also. Sirius spoke low "Guess we know who Voldemort is going after now, don't we?" Harry nodded and looked back at Raven and the two men.  
  
Not commenting, Kurama reached down to help her up as Hiei flitted over to Yusuke who was sitting up the stupefy wearing off. Hiei effortlessly pulled the spirit detective up and then Yusuke moved over to Kuwabara, helping him up. Raven was smiling up at Kurama and thanked him for his assistance.  
  
Harry moved over towards her, a bit curious as to why she was here at Genkai's and who these people were. He stopped before her, Sirius right behind him. "Ummm, Raven?" Raven looked over at Harry and smiled to him "Are you ok, Harry? Sirius?" at their nods she sighed in relief. "Good".  
  
Harry frowned at Kurama and then the others "Are you ok, Raven? He took you down pretty hard."  
  
Raven looked to Hiei who had flitted back over to them "I'm fine Harry, he protected me." At Hiei's nod, Harry looked back to Raven "Ummmm, what are you doing here?"  
  
Genkai came forward at this "I could ask you the same thing. You are the other mage I take it?" At Harry's nod, Genkai looked to Sirius "And who is this?"  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder "Sirius Black, my godfather." Raven was grinning at them both. Harry spoke again "Albus Dumbledore sent us to talk to you." Genkai raised an eyebrow "Due to the problem with attacks during your apparate?"  
  
Both wizards looked shocked and nodded "How did you know?" Genkai smiled and nodded in Raven's direction "A mage already beat you here. Come in to the temple, let us talk about this.  
  
Harry turned to follow Genkai into the temple, Sirius right behind him. Raven slipped next to Sirius and said with a wicked grin "Hi Snuffles." Sirius gave her a frown over the nickname they had used during their school days for him and muttered "Woof" she burst into giggles. Hiei and Kurama followed Sirius and Raven with Yusuke and Kuwabara bringing up the rear.  
  
Once back inside the temple, seated in a circle again, Harry and Raven sat next to each other, Sirius on the other side of Harry. Kuwabara sat next to Sirius, although a little distance away. Genkai sat next to Kuwabara, Yusuke on her other side. Kurama sat on the other side of Raven, Hiei beside him, who sat next to Yusuke.  
  
Harry and Sirius gave more information then Raven had, including the fact that not only had Dumbledore been attacked, but so had Fudge, the Minister of Magic of France and a man named Remus Lupin. Raven looked a bit upset at this last bit, but said nothing.  
  
Hiei looked thoughtful "Could it be a demon?" All eyes turned to him and he shrugged "Just a thought." Raven shook her head "Only one way to find out." Harry grabbed her arm "No, Raven, that is too dangerous." She frowned at him "Well, we have to find out somehow." He frowned "Then I'm going with you." She glared at him "I don't need you to hold my hand, I know what I'm doing." Hiei frowned "How about if I go with you, if you can take me with you." Raven turned in shock to stare at him and he just looked calmly back.  
  
Kurama frowned "That might work, Raven. It will take concentration on your part to Apparate right?" at her nod he nodded also "Ok, so Hiei will be on the look out. Plus being a demon himself (gasps of shock from Harry and Sirius at this) he should be able to identify it if it is a demon."  
  
Raven frowned and looked at Hiei. "Well, if you are up to it, you will need to keep a sharp lookout and it might take a few trys to get whatever is there near us." Hiei nodded and both rose. She took his hand and led him outside with a word to the others "We'll be right back."  
  
They stood outside the door and she looked at Hiei "OK, hold onto me." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this good?" She nodded and looked up into his eyes and he dropped a quick kiss on her nose. She blinked to him and he blushed and muttered "Uhhh, good luck." She smiled and said softly, "Keep your eyes open" and suddenly she and Hiei disappeared from where they were.  
  
Hiei kept his eyes open, all three of them, but saw nothing as they apparated into the circle. He sighed and looked at her "Hmmm, we should try again."  
  
They did it three times more before he saw a flash of red. He blinked as they came out of the apparate and she looked at him "Well?" He nodded "Saw it that time. One more time, I want a good look at it. Come on, let's go farther away so I can get a longer time to see." With that he picked her up and darted out the door with her. The others had watched them come back with amusement each time. Kurama was smiling at the growing blush on Hiei's cheeks and the dazed look in Raven's. Harry was looking at Kurama and Kurama caught it and smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed a bit shocked that the demons were attracted to the female mage but said nothing. Genkai was thoughtful.  
  
Five minutes later Hiei and Raven were back in their apartment. Raven was put on the ground and she looked up as Hiei wrapped his arms around her, and smiled to him. "Are you ready?" He looked thoughtful and spoke telepathically to Kurama "We are on our way back now." Kurama's soft voice came back "Ok, we are waiting." Hiei smiled "They know we are coming. Let's go." She nodded and in a blink they were gone.  
  
Kurama had been talking to Harry about Raven coming to live with them, not saying anything about triples or their growing attraction to her. He explained what type of demon he was, and what type Hiei was. He was in the middle of explaining his relationship to Yusuke and Kuwabara, how they knew each other when he frowned and stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. He smiled  
  
Kurama looked up at the others "They are coming back now." Harry frowned at him "How do you know that?" Yusuke grinned "Cause Kurama and Hiei are bonded." Suddenly with a loud pop, Raven and Hiei arrived back in their circle. Immediately upon their arrival, Raven started slipping to the ground, blood pouring out several long claw marks on her back. Hiei was holding onto her, sliding to the ground with her. Her eyes were wide with pain and he was murmering softly to her. He was untouched.  
  
Kurama came forward and went to his knees at Raven's side. He frowned as he looked at the marks on her back. Harry and Sirius sat, stunned by the extent of the damage, while Genkai went to get bandages. Yusuke stood and Kuwabara followed him, going to get water to clean the wound. Injuries were nothing new to them and they had their routine. 


	8. Attacked

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
Raven and Hiei arrived back in their circle. Immediately upon their arrival, Raven started slipping to the ground, blood pouring out several long claw marks on her back. Hiei was holding onto her, sliding to the ground with her. Her eyes were wide with pain and he was murmering softly to her. He was untouched.  
  
Kurama came forward and went to his knees at Raven's side. He frowned as he looked at the marks on her back. Harry and Sirius sat, stunned by the extent of the damage, while Genkai went to get bandages. Yusuke stood and Kuwabara followed him, going to get water to clean the wound. Injuries were nothing new to them and they had their routine.  
  
Harry stood and moved towards Raven, as did Sirius. Kurama and Hiei looked up as the others came back. Genkai put a rag to Raven's nose, and she slipped off to sleep almost immediately. Kurama helped Hiei lay her down on her stomach and then Genkai looked up at Hiei. "Can you go get Yukina, we need her."  
  
Hiei nodded and was off. Harry looked questioningly at Yusuke, who just stood back "Who is Yukina?"  
  
Kuwabara was the one to speak though. "She is my wife, and Hiei's sister. She is very adept at healing." Sirius looked thoughtful "Hiei's sister? Then she is a demon also?" At their calm nods he shrugged and looked at Harry who's look totally said "This is too damn weird."  
  
A soft whoosh signalled Hiei's arrival with Yukina. A woman with aqua hair was in his arms and he was setting her on her feet as they looked over. She wore a blue kimono and after giving Kuwabara a welcoming smile moved over to Raven, kneeling beside Genkai.  
  
Hiei had told her on the way over that the woman injured was their new roommate, and a mage. Yukina had seen the look in her brother's eyes though, usually one that was only reserved for her or Kurama. The depth of his emotions was making her wonder about it, but she needed to stop this woman from bleeding to death first.  
  
Kurama backed off when Yukina approached and watched as she powered up. He felt Hiei beside him, and in an unexpected move of affection, Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand. Kurama looked down at their joined hands, Hiei didn't usually show affection around others. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit odd that Hiei even showed him affection in their home, around Raven. He smiled down to his husband, who just merely raised an eyebrow at him and both turned to look at Raven.   
  
Yukina was focusing hard and the wounds on Ravens back were closing. They had been thoroughly cleansed by Genkai before Yukina had arrived. Finally the wounds were closed over, although still an angry red color. Yukina sat back, exhausted. Her husband was there to hold her, and she leaned against him with a smile. Genkai quickly moved and covered the marks with fresh gauze and then looked up. "We just have to wait till she awakens."  
  
The others nodded and Harry approached Raven, sitting at her head, putting her head in his lap. He sighed and smoothed her hair away from her face. This was one of his best friends after all. He loved her like a sister.  
  
The room was silent as they regarded the two mages. Kurama and Hiei came and sat beside Harry and he looked up. He just regarded them for a long moment and then looked down at Raven again. He spoke softly, only to them. "You will protect her right?" They looked at him suspiciously and he smiled "Come on. I saw the way you two looked at her, I'm not blind. You like her." Kurama blushed and Hiei just gave a short "Hn"   
  
Yukina laughed, having overheard "I was thinking the same thing." She left Kuwabara's arms and sat on the other side of Harry, looking at him. "I am Yukina, Kazuma's wife and Hiei's sister." Harry gave her a smile "Hi, I'm Harry. I'm a mage and one of Raven's best friends." He glanced to Sirius who was silent through most of this "That is my godfather, Sirius." Sirius gave the small demoness a quick smile and she smiled back.  
  
All eyes turned to Raven, though, when she let out a soft moan. Harry looked down, still running his hands through her hair. "Raven? Wake up girl." Raven's eyelids fluttered open and she blinked up at Harry. "Harry?" He nodded and she closed her eyes before speaking again. "Well, this is a change. Usually I am looking down with worry at you." He gave a small chuckle. "Well, at least you didn't need bones regrown in your arm, so hey." She smiled and opened her eyes to look at Hiei "Did you get attacked?"  
  
Hiei shook his head and reached for one of her hands. "I should have been able to protect you though." She shook her head "No, it's fine I knew it would attack. Did you see it?"  
  
He nodded "Yes, I saw it." She sighed softly and looked back to Harry "How badly was Remus injured?" He frowned at the switch in the conversation but reply'd "Oh, one of his arms got shredded, but after some time at Mungo's, he is fine." She nodded and tried to sit up, gasping a bit in pain but managing it with Kurama and Harry's help.  
  
She looked curiously at the blue headed woman beside her and then noticed her eyes. "You must be Hiei's sister?"  
  
Yukina smiled "Yes I am, nice to meet you finally Raven." Genkai spoke "Yukina is the one that healed you." Raven gave Yukina a smile "Oh, then thank you very much."  
  
Sirius spoke then "I think Raven should get some rest now, don't you Master Genkai?" At Genkai's nod, Hiei leaned over and picked her up gingerly. She winced in pain and he murmered to her "Sorry." He looked at them "I'm taking her home."  
  
Harry frowned "Where do you live? We would like to visit her later." Kurama smiled "I'll walk a slower way and show you, Harry and Sirius." They both nodded and Raven looked down at them "Why don't you stop by later tonight and come for supper."   
  
"I think you should be resting tonight." Sirius said. Raven just gave him a smile "Come now, Sirius, you are talking to a potions mistress. Do you not think that I can't heal this the rest of the way with a potion?" Harry laughed "Well, you did learn from the best two potions masters. Ok, fine, if it's ok with Kurama and Hiei, we will come for supper." At their nods, Yusuke spoke up "What about us?" Kuwabara seconded his voice "Yeah." Hiei frowned at them "Hn, fine, come if you must."   
  
With that he was gone with Raven in his arms. Kurama looked to the others "Well, let's go then. Master Genkai would you like to come for supper as well?" Genkai frowned "No, I am going to think of this whole thing. Dimwit, I think you and Hiei should consult with Koenma on this problem. He might be able to give you a clue as to who the demon is." Yusuke nodded and gave Genkai an affectionate smile "Ok, see you later then, Grandma." With that Kurama, Harry, Sirius, Kuwabara, Yukina and Yusuke left the temple.  
  
They had just come down the many steps from the temple to see two figures moving towards them. Kurama frowned as Harry groaned "Oh man, I forgot about them for a moment." Sirius nodded "Me too, just don't tell them that."   
  
The two figures finally approached. The Urameshi team didn't power up cause Harry and Sirius seemed to know these two. Ron and Hermione arrived out of breathe, Hermione speaking first. "We... found.... out....where....Genkai is." She was out of breathe still. Harry grinned "Already found her and talked to her." Ron frowned "All that research for nothing." Harry grinned "You were at the library huh." Hermione nodded and looked to the others. "Who are they?"  
  
Harry turned and introduced them "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Kurama. Kurama is Raven's housemate." Ron grinned "Great, where is Raven then?" Harry frowned "She and her other housemate, Hiei went back to their place. Raven apparated with Hiei, to see if they could see what was attacking our kind and she was attacked." Ron frowned "How can he see what it was?" Harry and Sirius exhanged uneasy glances with the others and then Sirius spoke"Perhaps we should discuss this at Kurama's?" Kurama nodded and led the way to his house. 


	9. Somethings Brewing

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
Hiei and Raven made it back within a few minutes, Hiei moving at his top speed. They entered in through her window and he sat her down on the oversized chair. She was gasping in pain, although he had jostled her as little as possible, it had still hurt.  
  
She sat for a moment, him standing before her, worry in his eyes. She finally got her breath back and stood slowly, moving to the desk and opening a hidden panel she had put there and frowned "I'm out of Healten Potions."   
  
He came up beside her "What will you do?" She frowned even more and started to pull out vials from the hidden compartment "Make more. It's not hard to do and takes about 15 minutes to brew." She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the cauldron, mutter a few words and swishing her wand. A fire errupted beneath the cauldron, causing Hiei to frown. She caught his frown "I put up protections so the fire won't harm or touch anything other then the cauldron." Hiei nodded and Rain began to add the first three ingredients, getting it prepared. She stirred it slowly, wincing in pain every few minutes, but Hiei did not offer to take over the stirring, not knowing what to do. She finally grabbed the last vial and tried to uncork it.  
  
The cork was stuck. She grunted slightly and gave it a sharp pull, the cork coming out and causing her to cry out, loudly, in pain as fire shot through her back due to her movements. Blinking back tears of pain, Raven add the necessary amount and Hiei watched the potion go from light to dark green. That sweet smell from yesterday filling the air. He then turned his attention to Raven who gave the potion a few brisk stirs and laid the spoon aside, moving from the potion. She averted her face, but not before he saw the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.  
  
Hiei blinked and then moved towards her, turning her gently to face him. Her head was down, but he still saw the tears and pulled her into a deep embrace, still mindful of her back. She cried softly against his shirt and he felt helpless as he held her.  
  
After a few minutes she had stopped crying and raised her head from his chest and looked up into his face. She blinked in surprise as his lips lowered to hers and in a move as natural as breathing, they kissed each other deeply.   
  
Hiei's hand found the back of her head and he tilted her head back, using gentle pressure on her mouth and she complied, leaning her head back, letting him have better access to her lips. He smiled into her mouth, deepening it by running his tongue along her lips. Her mouth opened under his and his tongue delved into the warm recess's of her mouth.  
  
Her tongue met his and wrapped around it slowly. He groaned softly and her arms came around his neck as he dropped an arm to her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
  
They were so involved in each other that they did not hear the bedroom door open and close. However a masculine voice being cleared got through their haze of desire and they broke apart, both gazing dazedly at Kurama.  
  
Hiei licked his lips happily, on the other hand Raven looked horrified. She had just gotten caught kissing a married man. "Oh my god, Kurama. I'm so sorry. I was crying and he was comforting me and it happened. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to kiss your husband. OUCH!"   
  
While saying this Kurama had been slowly advancing, Raven slowly backing up till her tender back hit the wall, causing her outburst of pain. Hiei saw the look on Kurama's face and said nothing, just let Kurama do as he wished.   
  
Kurama stood over Raven, pulling her slightly away from the wall "Hmmmm, you were kissing my husband?" He looks up and glances over at Hiei who smiles innocently. "Well, it seems he enjoyed it at least." Raven's mouth fell open as she gazed into Kurama's green eyes. He chuckled low at the look "Ahhh, an invitation." and his mouth decended on hers.  
  
He kissed her deeply, like his husband before him. Her mouth was already open, from shock, so he instantly slipped his tongue into her mouth, pulling her towards him, much the way Hiei had. Tentatively Raven's arms came up and wound around Kurama and he deepened the kiss even more, sucking her tongue into his mouth. Raven finally succumbed to the kissing and leaned fully against Kurama.   
  
Raven suddenly felt lips on the back of her neck and she broke Kurama's kiss, and Kurama opened his eyes to see Hiei kissing the back of her neck. Raven's eyes were closed, her breath coming fast. Raven was trying to gather her thoughts when the smell from the potion hit her nose again. She opened her eyes with a gasp "The potion."   
  
She slipped from between them and stirred the potion, seeing it was ready she started to pull clean vials and filling them with the potion. She tried hard not to think about the men in the room with her and concentrated on her task. She was able to fill all five clean vials. She took the last one and gulped it down, gasping with pain, then relief as her wounds healed all the way. She sighed and waved her wand, cleaning the vial and then refilling it.   
  
She stored the vials in the secret compartment, replacing the panel and then waving her wand over the cauldron, putting the fire out and magically cleaning and emptying the cauldron.  
  
Finally her attention turned back to the two men in the room. She gaped at them, they were kissing deeply. Kurama was holding Hiei's face lovingly and Hiei had his arms around Kurama's neck.   
  
As if sensing her eyes on them, they broke apart and Hiei licked his lips and smiled at her, pulling her towards them. They wrapped her in their hug, making it a threeway embrace and Hiei chuckled low. "Wow, Raven, you taste good on Kurama's lips."  
  
Raven felt the blush rise in her cheeks again. Kurama laughed softly "Well, I could say the same, she tastes good on your lips too." Raven groaned and looked up into their laughing faces "Oh come on." They smiled at her blush and Kurama sighed "As much as I want to stay here and explore what's happening further, we have company."  
  
Raven frowned for a second and the the confused look on her face cleared. "Oh, Harry and the others?" Kurama nodded and Raven moved away from them, only to be pulled back by Hiei "Yeah, but we will continue this later when it's just the three of us." They all smiled at that prospect and then moved towards the door.  
  
They opened it to see Yusuke standing there, hand raised to knock. Raven looked up, startled. "Yusuke?" He smiled to her "We were wondering what was going on in here." He took in her still slightly dazed look as well as the blush on all three of them "Sorry I bothered you."  
  
Raven groaned and moved past him "We were coming out anyways. I had to brew more Healten Potion." Yusuke muttering "Sure you did" a laugh in his tone.  
  
Ron's voice caused her to jump in surprise as she got to the living room. "Well, you were always the best at brewing, even if Hermione made higher scores then you."   
  
Harry grinned "It was only cause 'Mione went overboard on her homework." Hermione looked affronted and Raven just calmly nodded, having gotten over the shock of her two other best friends sitting there, and said "Well, 'Mione was always one to do over do it." Ron and Harry burst into laughing, Hermione mockingly frowning at Raven who was smiling innocently. Sirius was shaking his head in amusement.  
  
Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the front door and they all looked, Kurama going towards it curiously. A tall woman stood on the otherside and Kurama smiled. "Hello Shiziru."  
  
Kuwabara sighed "Oh great" Yukina on the other hand waved to her sister in law, who slipped into the room behind Kurama. Raven looked to this new woman and Kurama introduced Shiziru to Raven, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius.  
  
Raven looked dubiously at the woman "So, you're Kuwabara's sister?" Shiziru sighed dramatically "Yes, I'm Kazuma's sister, but don't hold it against me please."   
  
"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled. Shiziru just gave him a look "Oh come on, little bro, she met you first, I have to say stuff like that to even get a chance with people that know you. They might think your stupidity runs in the family." Raven smiled widely at the older woman "Shiziru, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."   
  
Kuwabara muttered "Uh oh" under his breathe and sank lower into the seats of the sofa. He did not trust the devilish smiles that his sister and the mage were giving each other. 


	10. Say What? Coconuts?

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol.  
  
Raven smiled widely at the older woman "Shiziru, I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Kuwabara muttered "Uh oh" under his breath and sank lower into the seats of the sofa. He did not trust the devilish smiles that his sister and the mage were giving each other.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed the looks on Raven's face and groaned. Ron spoke up "I swear, Raven, you should have been a Slytherin"  
  
Raven gave a very innocent smile that had Kuwabara sinking farther into his seat. Shiziru smiled at the sight and Hiei was chuckling madly behind them all. Kurama frowned and tried to steer the conversation away from torturing Kuwabara, much to Hiei's dismay.  
  
"How about we watch a movie?" Kurama asked the group. Suggestions immediately came in from all directions.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Raven just shrugged when people started to spout off what they wanted to see.   
  
Yusuke was shouting "LICENSE TO KILL" and then he would stop and yell out "NATIONAL LAMPOON'S SENIOR TRIP" and then stop "STAR TREK 4: THE VOYAGE HOME" and he repeatedly did this, over and over and over.....  
  
Kuwabara yelled out "STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE" "MY LITTLE PONY: THE MOVIE" "CAREBEARS: THE MOVIE" then he noticed the looks that the rest were giving him, even Yusuke stopped in his yelling to look at Kuwabara "Ummm, TERMINATOR, TERMINATOR, TERMINATOR"   
  
Shiziru just shook her head at her brother, and then bonked Yusuke on the head when he went back to screaming "SHUT UP". She looked to Kurama and suggested "Willy Wonka?"  
  
Hiei's eyes lit up "Yeah, Fox, Willy Wonka. CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY" Hiei went off into the kitchen, chanting "CANDY CANDY" over and over. Kurama just shook his head and then looked at Yukina as she spoke up "How about Wizard of Oz or the Dark Crystal?" Kuwabara heard her suggestion and shouted "OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!!!!!!!! CAUSE HEY, KURAMA YOU ARE THE BEAUTY AND HIEI IS THE BEAST!" Kuwabara looked mighty pleased with himself, 'hmmmm, the shrimp wasn't around to hear me say that'.   
  
Suddenly the orange haired spirit detective got smacked from all sides with pillows and cushions off the couch. "HEY, NO FAIR GANGING UP ON ME." He heard someone yelling in the background. "HEY HIEI, WE ARE KICKING KUWABARA'S BUTT, GET IN HERE" He groaned as a flash of black came running from the kitchen and jumped onto his back, bouncing up and down on the pillows that were already there, still chanting "CANDY CANDY CANDY" a lollipop in his left hand and a chocolate bar in his right.  
  
Raven, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Hermione were all standing back, mouths open, watching this whole scene. They just looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and started to laugh. Harry leaned down and whispered something into Raven's ear. She blinked and looked up to him with a nod and a growing smile "Perfect." She leaned to whisper it in Hermione's ear who also got a smile a mile wide and laughed. "Yeah, let's suggest that."  
  
Raven moved to Kurama's side, where he was standing in shock, staring at his now hyperactive husband. "Kurama?" He turned and looked down at her and she smiled to him "How about Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Kurama thought for a moment and then laughed "I don't think we have seen that one, is it any good?"  
  
He caught the surprised looks and then the spreading grins on Raven, Harry and Hermione's faces, Sirius and Ron still appeared clueless till Hermione leaned over and whispered one word to them. It sounded like "Coconuts"  
  
The other two wizards suddenly broke out into like smiles and nodded. "Yeah," said Sirius, "If you haven't seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail you are missing out." Kurama nodded and then smiled to Raven, seeing her hopeful expression. He turned to the rest of the group to get their attention. Now Yusuke was being attacked, along with Kuwabara, although only Shiziru and Hiei were bothering Kuwabara at this point. He hadn't heard what was said, but Yukina was beating up on Yusuke, a shocking sight for the usually calm ice apparition. He raised his voice over the din of noise and yelled "WE ARE GOING TO WATCH" dead silence as all turned to him "MONTY PYthon and the Holy Grail" he stopped yelling halfway through the title.  
  
Blank looks, cricket chirping in the background. "Say what? What movie is that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama shrugged "Not sure, but the wizards all suggested it and they all seem to like it, so let's watch it. We haven't seen it yet." Kurama sighed at the sight of his still bouncing husband. "Hiei, get off of Kuwabara and put the chocolate down."  
  
By now Hiei's face was smeared with the stuff. He was grinning like a maniac and was beginning to act like an american MTV character called Beavis. Kurama sighed and looked to the wizards "Go rent the movie, take Shiziru with you, I'll calm Hiei down and we will be ready by the time you return." With that he walked over to his husband, who now had the back of his shirt pulled over his head, and plucked him from Kuwabara's back "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" Hiei screached in an annoying voice at Kurama.   
  
The rest of the group was just watching Kurama tote his hyperactive fire demon from the room, sweat drop looks on their faces. Another cricket chirp. Yusuke gulped "That had to be the scariest thing I have ever seen." The room burst into laughter. Shiziru stood and grabbed her purse, looking at Raven who was having a quick conversation with the wizards in a small huddle. They broke apart laughing, Sirius, Harry and Raven moved to her. She looked curiously at the two male wizards and Raven smiled mysteriously "They are going to get a few things real fast."  
  
Shiziru nodded and she and Raven left to rent the movie, Harry and Sirius leaving also, talking low amongst themselves. Shiziru heard Harry say "Coconuts"  
  
(A/N And there you have it. I am sorry if it was too weird. I am having a good night. My sister had her first baby tonight. I have a niece. I thought that this story could use some fun and love to share around. And come on, Hiei going crazy on candy and becoming Cornholio (who is owned by the owners of Beavis and Butthead and I have no claim on them) was just one of those things that make you laugh no matter what. So, I hope you all liked it. And once again. I am going to be gone for the next week or so. we are moving to a new house and i am not sure when our internet will be hooked up and connected. I am trying to post on all my stories as a parting gift before I am gone for awhile. I can guarantee that most of my stories (if not all) will have a new chapter or more to post when I return online. So, off I go. Time to post this. Also, I have one more Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho story up on adultfanfiction, that I am going to post on Fanfiction as well. Fun with demons. if you get bored, you can always read that.  
  
And as for the strawberry shortcake movie Kuwabara wanted to see? Well, I will admit to you, i LOVE strawberry shortcake. I have dolls and everything. However, I mean the dolls from the early 80's, although I have the new stuff too. It's my obsession. I have two of the original movies (from the early 80's). Point to this? This past saturday, it was me, my husband and two male GI's in the U.S. Army (i'm an army wife). We were sitting around watching movies. I asked them to pick a movie, they had a hard time choicing, so i threw in one of my strawberry shortcake movies to be spiteful. You have never experienced evil pleasure until you have seen three buff GI's cringing in fear over Sour Grapes calling the Purple Pieman "PURPIE". HA, I love it. And that is the end of my ramblings. Good bye my lovlies, till I update again.) 


	11. Coconuts and Pillows

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol. And all parts of Monty Python and The Holy Grail belong to Monty Python and I have no claim on their genious. In fact, I bow to them. Thank you for the entertainment. Long live Conrad Pooh and his Dancing Teeth.  
  
The rest of the group was just watching Kurama tote his hyperactive fire demon from the room, sweat drop looks on their faces. Another cricket chirp. Yusuke gulped "That had to be the scariest thing I have ever seen." The room burst into laughter. Shiziru stood and grabbed her purse, looking at Raven who was having a quick conversation with the wizards in a small huddle. They broke apart laughing, Sirius, Harry and Raven moved to her. She looked curiously at the two male wizards and Raven smiled mysteriously "They are going to get a few things real fast."  
  
Shiziru nodded and she and Raven left to rent the movie, Harry and Sirius leaving also, talking low amongst themselves. Shiziru heard Harry say "Coconuts"  
  
Kuwabara, Yukina and Yusuke looked at Hermione and Ron and drew them towards the couch. "Sit down, we don't bite, well, I don't, not sure about these two" Yukina said with a smile. The wizards sat down on the couch and smiled to them. Yusuke spoke up "So, what is this movie about anyways?"  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Ron "Do you know what Monty Python is?" At their shaking heads, the two wizards got shocked expressions "Well, do you know the story of King Arthur and his quest for the Holy Grail?" Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, but Yukina shook her head. Hermione shrugged and spoke again "Well, this is a comedic spoof on that story. It's quite funny actually."  
  
Ron grinned and chuckled madly "Yeah. One of the better muggle things, although my father would disagree." Yusuke looked curious "Muggle?"  
  
Ron nodded "Non Magical folk." Kuwabara smiled "We aren't muggles, but we aren't wizards either." Ron frowned "What are you then?"  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans who are able to use spirit energy." a voice sounded behind them. They all turned to a very satisfied looking Kurama, and at the dazed looking, now normal acting, fire demon behind him. "Yukina, Hiei and myself, we are demons." The wizards gasped in shock. The couple sat down across from the others and told of how Raven came to live there and some of the occurances that had happened."  
  
"Does Harry know this?" Hermione asked. Kurama nodded and looked up as the door opened, Harry and Sirius walking in. "Does Harry know what?" Hiei looked curiously at the bags in Harry and Sirius's arms. "Just updating Ron and Hermione about the events that led up to us meeting at Genkai's temple." Harry nodded and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow them into the kitchen. "We'll be right back."  
  
The spirit detectives and demons looked a bit frightened at the loud laughter that came from the kitchen. The four wizards were just coming back when Raven and Shiziru came back in. "We went to four different movie stores before we found one that had it." Raven shook her head and Shiziru held up the movie to Kurama. Raven raised an eyebrow at Harry and he handed her a bag. She peered inside and grinned "Thanks." The others noticed all the wizards had bags and looked a bit uneasy. Hermione was holding two large bags of popcorn, Ron having her bag. "I have treats too. Nothing sugary." She looks uneasily at a clearly disappointed Hiei. Kurama smiles in relief and sits on the couch, next to Hiei. Raven plops down next to Kurama and Hiei leans over the red head to try and peak in Raven's bag. She clasps the top closed and gives him a dirty look and he sighs and "hn's" before sitting back. She giggles as the movie starts.  
  
The credits finish, leaving all laughing over the "llama" stuff on them. The scene moves to a misty land and you hear the "clomp clomp" of horses. Suddenly the same clomp clomp comes from the room and all but the wizards jump as the five start to clap coconut halves together. They all gesture back at the screen and understanding laughter is heard as King Arthur and his "trusty servant Patsy" arrive, the servant clapping coconut halves together.  
  
The scenes move on to the different knights being rounded up. They all laugh at the hollowed out carrots used as noses on the wizards during the "witch" scene. They threw tiny plastic cows at each other during the French Taunter scene. They somehow produced shrubbery's during the "Knights who say NEEE" scene. They sang with the "Brave Sir Robin" song. They set off harmless fireballs during the "Some call me Tim?" scene. The others were laughing more at the antics of the wizards then the movie, which they did enjoy a great deal.  
  
Finally the movie ended with the arrest of the actors, leaving the first time viewers confused. That led to a discussion about the other skits done by Monty Python. It was midnight before the others departed. Raven agreed to meet with the other wizards for lunch the next day on a strange street that the others had never heard of. They were suprised to know there was a wizarding community in their city. Finally Raven, Hiei and Kurama were alone.   
  
Raven was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes from the popcorn and food they had eaten. Hiei and Kurama were in the living room, cleaning up. Hiei looked up to find Kurama staring at the kitchen door at one point. He straightened and looked at the door before walking to Kurama. "Fox?" Kurama blinked and looked down at Hiei "What?"   
  
The short one smiled at his flame haired lover "Well, I think now is a good time to talk to Raven about the events from before." Raven spoke from the doorway "And what events are those? Seems this day has been eventful enough."  
  
Both demons turned to the mage in the doorway and smiled at her "I think you know which ones we are speaking of, don't be coy with us." Kurama said.  
  
Raven smiled and tossed the towel she had been drying her hands on back into the kitchen before walking in their directions. "Coy? You think I am coy?"  
  
Kurama smiled at her and she sauntered the last few steps. Hiei looked at her swaying hips and smiled at her. "Yes, coy would be a good word for it." She kissed Hiei's cheek and then Kurama's and smiled sweetly "Good night". She turned and darted into her room, closing the door and darting to her bed as she heard the footsteps moving quickly towards her door.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood for a second and then at the sound of her door closing, they turned and smiled at each other and darted towards her door, not knocking and entering as they opened it. She was on the other side of her bed and staring at them. Her mouth was raised in a small smile as she regarded them. Hiei's brow rose at her "A challenge." They moved towards her, Hiei coming across her bed and Kurama around it. She backed up into a corner and raised an eyebrow as Hiei stopped before her. He grinned and slammed her against the wall, not hurting her and he kissed her soundly. She squeeked in surprise but met his kiss with passion of her own. Suddenly he pulled back and moved, Raven moving involuntarily forward, towards his warm body as it moved away. She blinked in surprise as he moved aside with a soft "I can't have all the fun" and Kurama grinned at her, ducking his head to place his lips on hers.   
  
He eventually pulled back from lack of oxygen and smiled at her. "Had to see if it was as nice as before." She smiled at him and then yelped with surprise as Hiei pulled both her and Kurama onto the bed. She was trying to sit up when she got smacked with a pillow. She yelled indiginately and grabbed a pillow of her own, whapping her attacker, Kurama.   
  
Pretty soon the three were having a full blown pillow fight, while bouncing on her bed. Finally they collapsed in a fit of giggles, exhausted. She lay curled at the end of the bed and regarded the two men sitting in front of her. Kurama was looking at her and Hiei suddenly smiled at her. "Let's share a bed." He appeared excited about his idea and Raven looked up "What?"  
  
Kurama was also giving his husband a confused look and Hiei shook his head "Not sex, none of us are ready for that... I just thought we could.... cuddle." Raven just stared in confusion at them and then Kurama smiled at Hiei "Sounds good for me." Raven blinked "Why would you even think that about me?"  
  
Both demons looked at her "Raven? Don't you realize how attracted we are to you?" Raven shook her head "We kiss sure, but you guys are in a relationship. I will not intrude on that." Hiei and Kurama both looked at each other and then reached out and yanked her into their laps, her sitting in Kurama's lap, her feet in Hiei's.  
  
Kurama spoke first "Do you believe in soul mates?" Rain nodded "I believe I don't have one." Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances at her depressed tone. "Kurama and I are soul mates, it's been proven by spirit world. We are bonded either, meaning we can never be attracted to another, physically. However, bondings will never stop us from being attracted to our soul mate. "   
  
Raven frowned "I thought you said you were soul mates." Kurama nodded "When two true soulmates , their souls being 100% compatable, meet and have a child, that child will also be their soul mate, a perfect match of their souls. Now some people will say they are soul mates, but their souls will only be 99% percent compatable or less, so 100% is hard to find. And in some cases, such as ours, children are not able to be conceived. However, it does happen that two 100%'s meet and a third is formed. We believe that you are our triple, our third soul mate. We are both strongly attracted to you physically. Does that make sense?"  
  
Raven shook her head "Yes, but..." Hiei's lips met hers and he kissed her long and hard "No buts. We might be physically attracted to you, but we are still getting to know you. So that is why I only suggested we sleep in the same bed and nothing more." Kurama nodded and she looked between the two before nodding "Fine, just to try it." They both smiled and Kurama lifted her off their laps "Let us go get ready for bed, your bed is more comfortable." Raven smiled at that.  
  
They left and she slipped into a pair of pajama's similiar to the ones from the night before, only this time with carebears on them. She looked up as they came back in wearing sleeping pants only and blushed to her roots. "Would you like us to put shirts on?" Kurama asked sweetly. She shook her head "Not if you are not comfortable with them on. I am fine with this." They nodded and Kurama climbed into bed, pulling Hiei into his arms. Raven knelt on the edge of the bed and was pulled into Hiei's arm, the three laying spoon fashion. With a whispered word, Raven put the lights out.  
  
(A/N There you go. I would usually comment on reviews here, but I have to go through them and write about each one, so until then, hope this helps. Thanks to all for the reviews. It makes writing more pleasurable. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to review and read. See you laters.) 


	12. The Singing Hat

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol  
  
Kurama climbed into bed, pulling Hiei into his arms. Raven knelt on the edge of the bed and was pulled into Hiei's arm, the three laying spoon fashion. With a whispered word, Raven put the lights out.  
  
Raven awoke the next morning, curled between the two, her head resting on Kurama's chest, Hiei, curled around her back, his hand resting on her stomach. Their soft talking woke her from her sleep and she lay, blinking, trying to wake up. A soft rumbling under her head caused her to look up at Kurama, who was chuckling at her expression. He moved his head and kissed her softly. "Good morning, Raven." She smiled and the arm around her waist pulled her closer to Hiei, who placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Yes, good morning, Raven."  
  
She smiled with delight and snuggled deeper into Hiei, causing him to blush. "Well, I think that experiment worked." The two males nodded and the next hour was spent in idle conversation.  
  
Finally Raven sighed and looked at the time, blinking when she saw it was 10:49. "Oh man, I have to get going, or I will be late for lunch with the others." She turned to them. "Would you like to go with me?" Kurama looked excited about the prospect while Hiei frowned. "I would, but I have to go to see Koenma with Yusuke to tell him about these new problems. Why don't you go." He looked at Kurama who smiled and kisses Hiei. "Thanks love." Hiei nodded and they all rose and went to get dressed.   
  
Raven got into the bathroom first and was showering when a knock sounded on the door. "Raven, I need to come in." Raven smiled and shook her head "Fine. Come on in." Kurama came in and did what he needed to do. He then hurried out of the bathroom. She had just shut off the shower when he left and Hiei, not realizing that she was in there, entered the bathroom as she was opening the curtain, and stepping out.  
  
Kurama came running at her startled scream and she and Hiei were staring at each other when Kurama got there. "Oh" Hiei looked embarrased "Ummm, sorry about that."  
  
They noticed that Raven was blushing again and Hiei was grabbed from behind as he continued to stare at their roommate. "Come on, Hiei, let's go." Kurama pulled his husband out of the room and Raven got dressed quickly. She didn't look at the others when she came into the kitchen and Hiei left to go to the bathroom. Kurama turned from the sink and looked at her, smiling at her blush.  
  
She looked up at him. "Ummm, Kurama?" He nodded and she sighed. "Nothing."  
  
He walked and sat down next to her at the table, "What's up, Raven?" She shook her head again. "Nothing, was just thinking. Sorry." Hiei was suddenly beside her, causing her to jump. "Thinking what?"  
  
She shook her head and Hiei suddenly smirked. "Trust us, Raven. You're body is perfect." She stared at him, blushing as he kissed both her and Kurama good bye and left in a flash. Kurama smiled. "Yes, trust Hiei, you are beautiful." She smiled to the redhead and then stood. "Well, should we go?"  
  
Kurama nodded and they left the apartment together. They walked through the park and were walking down a street with quant shops when Raven stopped in front of a building Kurama had never noticed before, called "The Singing Hat." She smiled at that and murmered "Wonder if the owner went to Hogwarts." She stepped into the tavern and Kurama was surprised to find that it was a cozy tavern. He looked over as a voice called out "Raven, Kurama" They turned to see Harry waving them over to their table.  
  
Raven walked to them and sat down, looking at their drinks. "Oh my, butterbeer. That sounds so good." A waiter arrived with two more butterbeers, causing Kurama to look a bit startled." Harry smiled at Kurama "We told them that when the rest of our party showed up, to bring more butterbeer. We were only expecting Raven though."  
  
Kurama smiled "It is ok that I came, right?" There were nods all around the table. Talk was heavy at first, going over the various wounds that had been obtained by the demon attacking wizards until Ron said something about regrowing bones. All had laughed at this, Raven explaining the episode with Lockhart in their second year. Sirius spoke up "Remus says that he saw Lockhart at St. Mungo's during his visit. Seems he escaped his ward and wandered down to Remus's." Harry sighed "I can't believe he is still there." "Well, the slimy git did try and wipe our memories, Harry." Harry nodded "I know, thankfully he used your wand." All four friends smiled at this and Raven chuckled behind her hand "Well, at least he wasn't coughing up slugs."   
  
Ron turned positively green at this, much to the amusement of the others. The whole situation was explained to Kurama who started to laugh. They spent the rest of the time telling Kurama about the different stories they had from Hogwarts.  
  
After lunch they wandered into the wizarding street and Kurama stared in surprise at the hidden street. They were in a sport shop, looking at broomsticks when a familiar face walked past the window. "Oh my God." All turned to see Kurama staring at a muggle dressed woman, walking with a witch down the street, seemingly at ease.  
  
All followed Kurama out of the store and blinked in shock as he called out "Kaasan?" They saw the shocked expression on her face as she turned and looked at him "Shuuichi?" All wizards turned to look at Kurama and said as one "Shuuichi?" He nodded, muttering low "My ningen name" before his mother arrived in front of him. "Mom? What are you doing here?"  
  
(YAYNESS. Finally done with that chapter. Hope you like it. Everqueen) 


	13. Shut up Hiei LOL

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism. I can't spell lol I am so sorry for the short chappie, and how long it took to get this chappie written. I blame everquest and Sony Online Entertainment for bringing out Lost Dungeons of Norrath and rehooking all us EQ addicts.  
  
All followed Kurama out of the store and blinked in shock as he called out "Kaasan?" They saw the shocked expression on her face as she turned and looked at him "Shuuichi?" All wizards turned to look at Kurama and said as one "Shuuichi?" He nodded, muttering low "My ningen name" before his mother arrived in front of him. "Mom? What are you doing here?"  
  
Shiori stopped before her son, staring at him in shock. "I could ask you the same thing, Shuuichi. What are you doing here?" Kurama just stared and Raven stepped forward. "Shuuichi is accompanying me." Shiori looked down at the small muggle dressed woman. "And you are?" Raven smiled and held out her hand "I am Raven, Shuuichi's new house mate."  
  
Shiori looked at Raven and then her son. "Oh, I didn't know you had a roommate." Shuuichi nodded "Our rent was raised, so we had to get a roommate." Shiori nodded but Kurama saw her frown, knowing she was thinking. In fact, he was right, Shiori was wondering why his 'lazy' husband couldn't get a job, as she still didn't know the full truth. Shuuichi didn't want his mother thinking along those lines so he frowned at her "Mom, why are you here?"  
  
She frowned with a sigh and looked at the four wizards standing with her son. "Well, I'm a squib." He frowned until Harry whispered something in his ear. "Oh, ok." She nodded and looked at the others. He sighed "Mother, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry." They all gave short bows to the woman and she bowed back. Her eyes fell on Harry's forehead and her eyes widened. "Are you Harry Potter?" she said this softly, but Harry looked at her with wide eyes and then nodded. "Yes I am." She smiled at him "It is a pleasure to meet you.'  
  
Kurama looked a bit confused and Raven whispered something in his ear and he blinked. Shiori watched Raven and Kurama and wondered at their seeming closeness. She frowned, although she didn't like her son's chosen mate all that much, she didn't want her son to be cheating on him with their new housemate. She gave Raven and Kurama a disapproving look that they both caught. Raven took a step back from the woman and then blinked as Hiei suddenly appeared next to Kurama, causing all but Kurama and Raven to jump.  
  
Shiori looked at her son's husband, wondering where he had come from. "Hello Hiei." He smirked at her "Hello Mrs. Minamino" he said. He looked at Kurama and then to Shiori and then to Raven before looking back at Shiori "Are you a wizard too?" Shiori shook her head as Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. Hiei nodded and then looked at Kurama and said "You should tell her the truth then, Kurama."  
  
Shiori frowned "Kurama?" Kurama looked at his mother. "Yes mother, Hiei calls me Kurama." Shiori frowned and her son sighed "Can I come over tonight mother, there are some things we should talk about." Shiori nodded and Kurama sighed with relief. Her witch friend approached, having finished in a shop. "Shiori, are you done?" Shiori nodded and looked at her son. "Till tonight, Kurama. Hiei. Nice to meet you all." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei and frowned. "Did you have to say that?" Hiei smirked "Well, I thought she had a right to know, and if she knows about the magical world, then there should be no problem with her knowing who you are." Kurama sighed and rubbed his forehead and Raven looked past Kurama to Hiei. "Hello Hiei".  
  
He smiled to her "Hello Raven." The wizards looked at Hiei and he sighed "Yusuke and I talked to Koenma, we have some information to share with you." They nodded and Hiei said again "Get Sirius and meet us at Genkai's."  
  
The group split, Raven, Hiei and Kurama leaving the street back to the muggle world and the wizards going to round up Sirius before meeting them at Genkai's.  
  
(A/N I am SOOOOO sorry this is so short. I wanted to post something and I haven't in awhile. I have been busy playing Everquest Lost Dungeons of Norrath. And if I haven't been playing it, my husband has. Sorry, it's an addictive game. *sighs happily* Anyways, I hope to get some stories updated today too.  
  
Reviews.... Thank you so much for your reviews. And here we go......  
  
StuckDreaming-I am glad you like my story. Yeah, if you are old enough for adultfanfiction and want to read the scenes deleated from fanfiction, then head on over there. Hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - Thanks for the reviews and yes it does answer my curiousity of whether you enjoy it lol. And I love Cliffies. HEHE. Glad you like it.  
  
Katyfoxdemon2 - Glad you like it, hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. And yes, my mind is like a rollercoaster, so why not my story rofl.  
  
RurouniFan - You are welcome, i want all my audience to be able to enjoy it, so if i have to edit out the bad scenes, then so be it.  
  
Rebel at Heart - I'm not sure why I brought his mom into it, but I will figure out something. Who knows, could be more twists. *evil grin*  
  
There you go, Please don't hurt me, I will post a longer chapter next time. And so you know, my husband is going to NTC [at Fort Orwin, Cali] for a month in a few weeks, I have also been letting him play Everquest, and since we are down to one comp for now, well, I have to share. Here is to hoping he gets his PCS date moved up and gets out of NTC, but that means he will be in Korea on December 30. *sighs and sobs* i hate the military sometimes.) 


	14. Well, it's a plan, kinda

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism.  
  
The wizards looked at Hiei and he sighed "Yusuke and I talked to Koenma, we have some information to share with you." They nodded and Hiei said again "Get Sirius and meet us at Genkai's."  
  
The group split, Raven, Hiei and Kurama leaving the street back to the muggle world and the wizards going to round up Sirius before meeting them at Genkai's.  
  
It was an hour later when the wizards finally showed up, Sirius with them. Genkai, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Raven were sitting outside, on the porch, watching the small drizzle that had started, talking amongst themselves when they heard soft popping sounds.  
  
All heads looked up to see the assembled wizards in the group and Raven smiled as her friends immediately ran for the cover of the porch. The group moved into the temple and sat down in a large circle, all eyes turning to Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei sighed, not volunteering information freely and Yusuke shook his head and started.  
  
"Well, we discussed the situation with Koenma and he also thinks, from Hiei's description, that the creature attacking wizards is a demon. We have been given the mission of coming up with a way to trap the creature, pull him from the place that you wizards go when you apparate and return him to the spirit world, if possible."  
  
Kuwabara frowned "How are we suppose to capture the creature?" Harry looked thoughtful "I don't think we can capture him in the apparate, but if we could lure him out of that area, then it would be possible." All nodded to the mage, looking thoughtful. Kurama frowned as an unappeasing thought crossed his mind. "He goes after the strongest of you, right?" Nods from the wizards. "Is it possible for wizards to apparate together, as a group?" Harry and Raven exchanged looks and then nodded. Hiei was giving his husband a suspicious look now. "What are you getting at fox?"  
  
Kurama sighed "Well, if a group of strong wizards apparated together as a group, would that not get the attention of the demon? And if we had a protection spell up around the group during the apparate, something that consisted of Reiki not wand magic, would that not cause the demon, if he was bloodlustful enough, to come out of the apparate space and attack the group of wizards?"  
  
Raven looked thoughtful "That might work. We would probably need someone with us that could raise the shield and that person would have to go with us in the apparate, but it could be done." Hiei sighed "I could do the shield, but who would do the apparate?"  
  
Kurama felt his heart sink as he heard Raven's sweet voice "It depends on the strength of the demon, but Harry and I should be amongst the ones to go." All eyes turned to the mages and Harry spoke slowly, thoughtfully "We should request Snape join us as well, then we would have to get some more powerful wizards also. I think we should send an owl to Albus and find out what he thinks of this." Raven nodded in agreement, as did all the wizards in the group.   
  
Genkai spoke "Well, I think we are at an impass till we hear from Dumbledore. Until that point, we need to gather information on which wizards in Japan would be strong enough to help. We will wait till we hear from Albus before contacting them." Hermione nodded, realizing the meeting was done for now and stood "We should get started on that." They all nodded and the other wizards, minus Raven, stood and bowed to the Rekei Tentai and Genkai. "Raven knows how to get ahold of us. I will contact Albus with Hedwig and I will inform her as soon as I hear anything from him."  
  
Yusuke nodded and after a quick glance at his companions, looked to the male mage "Why don't we have another meeting, here, two days from now at 3 in the afternoon?" Raven nodded "I have to work that day, but that will give me a chance to talk to Severus and I will have him accompany me to that meeting." All nodded, Ron frowning deeply at the thought of having to work with his former potions master. "Geez, Raven, I still don't know how you can work with him all the time, he's such a greasy git." The wizards all burst into laughter, although Raven tried to talk around her laughter "Come now, Ron, he bathe's now. And he is brilliant, even if he is a bit antisocial." Hermione gave an unladylike snort at that "Antisocial doesn't even begin to cover it."   
  
Raven rolled her eyes good naturedly and after another round of good byes, the wizards left on that note. Raven sighed and looked at her new friends and housemates as they settled back down. Yusuke sighed "Well, I should go to tell the toddler the plan." They all nodded and Kurama looked at his watch "Oh my goodness, I didn't realize the time." They all nodded as they knew what Kurama was talking to his mother about that night. He stood, Hiei rising with him. Both men turned to look at Raven, who was gazing up at them. "Would you like to come, Raven?" Kurama looked hopeful. Raven saw the uncertainty in his eyes and nodded, rising with them. "Yes, I would love to come."  
  
They all nodded and after a round of bows and plans to talk later, the three left. Raven walked between the couple, they each holding one of her hands. Kurama was silent the walk to his mother's, thinking. Hiei and Raven noticed his quietness and talked quietly together, Raven describing some of her work to Hiei and telling him about her antisocial collegue.  
  
All too soon, in Kurama's mind, they were in front of his mother's door, ringing the bell. Shiori answered and appeared a bit nervous also, she seemed a bit surprised to see the three holding hands, but welcomed them in. They sat in the living room, the three sitting across from Shiori and Kurama took a deep breathe as he regarded his mother.   
  
"Mom, I really hope that you will accept this news and me when I am done. Please realize I have never meant to hurt or lie to you." Shiori nodded, unsure and worried. Kurama took a deep breathe, felt Hiei and Raven both squeeze his hand in support and went ahead. "Mother, what do you know about demons?"  
  
(A/N Wow, I wrote. It's been like a month, i'm so bad. Well, more then a month for this fiction, please forgive me, too much happening in my life right now and took away my desire to write. However, once I got started on this, it just flowed out of me. I would like to say the update will be soon, but with my husband still deployed and the move starting, as well as the holiday season almost upon us, well, I just don't know. I am sick right now and finally took a moment to sit, something I haven't done in awhile.   
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers. Please know that I thank each and every one of you, but my roommate is trying to get me to get dressed so we can go for supper and I want to post this before we leave, so I can't do the individual thanks that I usually do. So, thanks and hopefully I will get back into writing. Ja ne! Everqueen) 


	15. Well, that went well, NOT

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism.  
  
Shiori answered and appeared a bit nervous also, she seemed a bit surprised to see the three holding hands, but welcomed them in. They sat in the living room, the three sitting across from Shiori and Kurama took a deep breathe as he regarded his mother.   
  
"Mom, I really hope that you will accept this news and me when I am done. Please realize I have never meant to hurt or lie to you." Shiori nodded, unsure and worried. Kurama took a deep breathe, felt Hiei and Raven both squeeze his hand in support and went ahead. "Mother, what do you know about demons?"  
  
Some hours later.....  
  
Raven sat on the couch in her apartment, looking at Kurama, who was still very quiet after having left his mother's house. She turned her attention to the kitchen doorway as Hiei came out, balancing three bowls of "sweet snow" in his hands. He held out one to Raven with a small smile, which she returned, taking the bowl. He then turned and sat next to Kurama, offering him a bowl.   
  
Kurama seemed to come out of some type of self erected shell and looked blankly at the ice cream for a moment before taking it out of Hiei's hands with a soft "thanks". Raven took a bite of the ice cream, her eyes watching the two men sitting across from her as her mind went over the scene at Kurama's mother's house.  
  
Raven had known he was nervous when he had first started to speak.  
  
"Mother, what do you know about demons?" Shiori had looked very confused by this question, but had given them a small explination about demons, most of it accurate, as she had read from the wizarding books. However, she had also been under the impression that demons were evil. After she had finished talking, she had looked at the three in suspicious silence, watching them. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kurama had taken a deep breath and just spit it out. "Please understand mother, that hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do, but I am tired of keeping this a secret from you. I hope that you can love me just like you always have." another deep breath "My name is Youko Kurama. I am a fox demon, centuries old. 19 years ago I had gotten hurt by a hunter and in a desperate move, had used my remaining energy to send my spirit to the human realm and fused with a growing fetus... in your womb." Kurama never took his eyes from her face while he said this, his face pale as he watched the emotions running across Shiori's face.   
  
She had stared at her son for a long moment, and then her eyes moved to Hiei, questioningly. Hiei gave a small nod "I am also a demon, although this is my true form. You always wonder what I do for a living? Well, I work as a spirit detective, to remove those demons that have gained access to this world and put them back in their own world. Yusuke is my partner." He cast a sideways glance at Kurama, must have gotten the confirmation he was looking for and continued "Kurama worked as a Spirit Detective as well, since he was 14. He quit when we got married. Kuwabara was also a spirit detective, but he only gets called on now in emergencies.... as does Kurama."  
  
Shiori rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to comprehend this news. Her eyes moved up to Raven, who gave a timid smile. "Where do you come in with all this?" Her voice was harsher then she would have wanted, but she couldn't keep the emotions out of her voice. She was still trying to get over the fact that Shuuichi was not really her son, but a demon she had raised. It was giving her a headache.  
  
Raven shook her head "I am just a witch who ended up getting a room at your son's place." Kurama felt pain in his heart as he watched Shiori wince at the word "son".  
  
Raven sighed softly "I am here for support for Kurama and Hiei, and you as well. I am not as close to this situation as you three." Shiori nodded, raised tear filled eyes up and looked at Kurama and then Hiei before looking at Raven. She lowered her head and stood, "I think you three should leave now."  
  
Kurama stood and made a move towards his mother "Mother?" Shiori winced again "Just go, I need time to think." She raised distrustful eyes to look at Kurama and in an odd moment of connection between the three, Raven reached over and grabbed Hiei by the arm, as he tensed. No one hurt his fox, not even Shiori.  
  
Raven took Kurama's arm in her other hand and the three watched as Shiori ran from the room, and up the stairs. Raven's hand on Kurama's arm and holding back Hiei was the only thing that kept them from running after her, each for their own reasons.  
  
She looked up at the two with tear filled eyes "Come on guys, let's go home." Hiei turned his gaze from the staircase she had just fled to and looked first at Raven's strained features and then to his husband. The look on Kurama's face was what caused him to wrap his arm around his fox and guide him from the house, Raven locking it up tight behind her.  
  
The walk home had been silent, Kurama not speaking at all and Hiei and Raven sharing uneasy glances. They had arrived at their house, sat on the couch, looking at each other for an unknown amount of time before Hiei suggested "sweet snow".  
  
Now here they were, unknowing of how to help Kurama deal with his mother's seeming rejection. The ice cream was eatten in silence and bowls were just about empty when a knock sounded on the door. Raven looked up and walked towards the door, leaving the two men on the couch. She returned a moment later, with a strained looking Shiori behind her.  
  
Hiei gave a small growl to his mother in law, but Kurama mearly stood and gazed at her with a deadend expression. Shiori gave Raven and Hiei an uneasy glance, and as with all women, Raven caught onto what was needed and softly asked Hiei to help her wash the ice cream dishes in the kitchen, knowing Shiori needed to talk to Kurama alone.  
  
Hiei followed Raven into the kitchen and growled at her softly. "I want to be in there, Raven." Raven put her bowl in the sink and turned to find him right behind her. She looked up into his face and nodded "I know Hiei, but trust me, Shiori and Kurama need to be alone right now." Hiei growled "Ningen's and their emotions. I will never understand it."  
  
Raven smiled and began to wash the dishes, trying to draw Hiei's mind from the conversation taking place in the living room. "What is your favorite type of ice cream, Hiei?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama watched as his husband and housemate went into the kitchen and then turned uneasy eyes to his mother as she looked at the floor, her hands, anywhere but him. "Mother?"  
  
Shiori didn't wince this time, hearing the words coming from his mouth. "I'm sorry, Shuuichi. You took me by surprise. Please forgive me. I had heard tales about Youko Kurama and it was hard to imagine that the son I raised was also a thief and a murderer. But after I had calmed down, I was able to realize that you told me this to stop having secrets between us. I kept it from you I was a Squib...." her voice trailed off as Kurama came up and hugged her close to him. "I love you mother."  
  
"I love you too, Shuuichi." Kurama pulled back from her, a thoughtful expression on his face "You know, it is probably because you are a Squib that I entered your womb."  
  
(A/N And there you go, I wrote another chapter for this. I was going to be evil and leave out this last little bit, stopping with Raven asking what Hiei's favorite ice cream is, but I decided not to. So, hope you enjoyed it. Everqueen)  
  
And now for my reviewers.....  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme ~ Everytime I write your name, I think of the tatoo parlor I go to here, it's called dragonlady's rofl. I am glad you like this story. Yes, EQ is VERY addictive. i have played for over 3 years now. I love it. Glad you like this story. Oh and the hubby got home safe and sound, however he deploys for a year to Iraq in march or april, not looking forward to that.  
  
Katyfoxdemon2 ~ A squib is a person that is born to a magical family (wizard and witch) but is not able to perform magic themselves. In the 2nd book, Chamber of Secrets, it is revealed what a Squib is, cause Filch is a squib. Glad you like it. Sorry about the shortness of chapters.  
  
Hiei'slgirl ~ Glad you like it.  
  
Reicu (and Reioco) ~ Glad you like the story, your review made me chuckle.  
  
Angelyna-kat ~ Sorry this took a whole lot of time to come out, couldn't help it. yeah, the whole Kurama and Hiei thing shocked me the first time I read a story that paired them, but now that I think on it, it makes sense to me. I hope that Raven is cool. I like writing about her. LOOK I WROTE!!!! ROFL  
  
Kitsune Girl ~ I am glad you like it, and that you think adding someone else in was spicy. So you know, I post this on both Fanfiction and Adultfanfiction, so if you are over 17, you could go to adultfanfiction and read it there. I deleate scenes before I post it on Fanfiction, for my underage readers. My name on adult is Everqueen, same as here.  
  
Sugoi-Girl ~ I am glad you like it. How is it amazing? Thanks for the review.  
  
callicokitten92 ~ I don't know why I write Hiei and Kurama together, because I am not that big of a fan of Yaoi, they just seem right. Glad you like it.  
  
Kitsune's Grrl ~ Thank you for the compliment. I know how it is to need reviews to get some motivation for Chapter 2. Sometimes it's that lone review a few weeks after your last chapter post on a story that gives you that oomph to post a new one.   
  
(A/N There you go, hope you like it. I might do a song fic for this fiction, kinda in the mood to do so, but I really need to find a good song to do it on. Any suggestions would be nice. As before, thanks for all and any reviews. You guys rock. Ja ne!) 


	16. QUICK!

All characters here belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings respectively. I only own Raven and the storyline and since I make no money from this, don't sue me. I'm poor anyways. So sit back and enjoy and please review. As always, flames welcome as long as you are polite and give constructive criticism.  
  
(A/N Author's note. I know, I promised reviewer posts on this chapter, but I have not done any updates on my stories, and I promised and I figured all my reviewers would like new chapters more then reviewer posts, so you won't get them this time. Plus I am post a one time shot, Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenshin pwp, on both adultfanfiction and regular. If you want to read it, just look under my stories for one called Ditto. It's dedicated to someone and he knows who he is.)  
  
Raven woke up early the following morning, nestled between Hiei and Kurama. She smiled and snuggled in deeper to Kurama, wrapping an arm around Hiei's middle, causing him to curl up a bit more and cuddle into her. She smiled and closed her eyes, going back over last nights events.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Raven and Hiei had entered the living room, having not heard any shouting or crying only to find both Kurama and Shiori in tears, hugging each other. Hiei had relaxed next to Raven and they moved more into the room. Shiori and Kurama seperated and Shiori had moved to Hiei then, hugging him, and Hiei returned it, although a bit stiffly.   
  
"I am sorry Hiei. I have judged you unfairly for your seemingly lack of ambition to find a job. Now that I know, well, I hope that we can become better friends." Hiei gave a small smile to his mother in law and Shiori looked to Raven, who looked uncertain. Shiori sat on the couch, Kurama sitting next to her as Hiei and Raven took the couch across from them.   
  
Hiei and Kurama went more into detail on what being a spirit detective had been like. Shiori and Raven had listened with rapt attention to their descriptions. Finally Shiori had turned to Raven "So, where did you go to school at?" Raven blinked as the attention was turned to her. "Oh, I went to Hogwarts, in Scotland." Shiori blinked "That is the school where Harry Potter went, right?" Raven nodded "Yes, Harry and I were in the same house in school. He is one of my closest friends, actually." Shiori nodded "That is why you were with him in the wizarding street then." Raven nodded, as did Kurama and Hiei.   
  
Shiori suddenly yawned and Kurama looked at the time "Oh my, it's 10:30." Standing, Kurama's mom pulled him into another hug as he rose to stand with her. Her good byes were swift, but she promised to talk to them all later. She still did not know the true relationship amongst the three though. It was decided that Hiei, Kurama and Raven would sleep together again, still trying to adjust to the new relationship. This is how, once again, Raven ended up waking next to them the next morning.  
  
Raven was pulled out of her musing when Kurama's arm tightened around her waist and his soft lips touched the back of her neck. She sighed softly and moaned at his touch, causing Hiei to stir in her hold. A round of soft kisses between the three woke them up completely and five minutes later, Raven was reluctantly crawling out of bed, it being Monday. With a sigh she cast one more wistful glance at the two men in bed and then moved to her own room to ready herself for the day.  
  
Raven was dressed and showered in no time and came to the kitchen and had omelets of cheese, ham and mushrooms, as well as toast and orange juice ready when the guys walked into the kitchen. She smiled at them as they both kissed her for making breakfast. Talk was light around the table that morning. Raven said she was going to go to work the long way, a.k.a. not apparating while Kurama said he did have to work that morning at the office. Hiei said that he and Yusuke were going to take care of a low level demon that had escaped into the Ningenkai, which Yusuke had gotten word of this morning.   
  
Raven walked to the office she shared in a largely wizarding section of the city. She moved into the lab, after dropping her cloak in the office and gave Severus a quick smile as he looked up at her approach. He turned back to his potion and she moved towards him as he pointed to a vial, that she picked up and handed to him. He took it and filled the vial, as well as another for her. They seperated, not really talking much and set about to their work. They eventually stopped for lunch and Raven smiled as Snape joined her in their office and pulled out lunch for them both.  
  
"So, Severus. Did you enjoy your weekend? I take it she visited you." Severus looked up in surprise at the young witch across the table from him. "How did you know?" Raven smiled "She is one of my best friends, would you really think I wouldn't know about it? Come on, I have seen the two of you in public settings. I know Hermione very well." Snape looked in amazement at Raven and sighed "Yes, she and I had a lovely weekend, the time we did have. She was with the other half of your friends though most of the weekend, and said she was not really able to discuss what was going on. I know she was with you and your roommates though." He looked at her curiously and she sighed.   
  
"We discovered that the thing attacking wizards in the apparate is a demon. We have been trying to figure out how to bring it out of the apparate where we could have a chance of destroying it. We wrote to Dumbledore to get his opinion on what to do and how to proceed, but we are sure we have a good idea of what to do." She moved on to explain the idea to them and after her explanation was finished he frowned deeply, not liking the idea of Hermione being involved in something so risky, but also because she had mentioned her roommates again.  
  
"How would your roommates be able to help?" She was about to speak when she suddenly lurched forward, gasping softly "Hiei" and stood, Accioing her cloak to her "I have to go, Hiei is in trouble." Snape stood "Wait, how do you know this?" Raven shook her head and took a chance, and apparated straight into Kurama's private office. Kurama was already on his feet, gathering his jacket and keys, frantically when the slight popping noise signalled her arrival. He turned with a front, as the thought crossed his mind she had just apparated, but she ran towards him, grabbing onto his shirt and looked up at him.  
  
"What is wrong with Hiei, Kurama?" Kurama shook his head, grabbing her hand and dragging her from his office, past startled employee's that didn't realize that he had someone in his office. "I don't know, I know that he said that they would start their search in the park, I can track him from there, let's go." Raven nodded and then entered the elevator and she grabbed him. Thinking about the part of the park where it was less crowded and took a chance, apparating with Kurama.   
  
Kurama saw a pair of red eyes during their apparate and looked worriedly at Raven as she winced upon their arrival, but noticed she was looking around to make sure they hadn't been seen. She turned to look at him and then held her arm up, where a small scratch was on her arm, healing it with a quick word while Kurama extended his senses to closer to that of Youko's. He frowned as he sensed the spirit energy of Yusuke, but not Hiei and grabbed her hand and they both started to run.  
  
(A/N My move home has been postponed by two weeks, so don't worry, I will update this one and not leave you with a cliffie for too long, but I'm getting sick again and just can't concentrate with my head this bad. Sorry guys and gals. But I want to write Ditto, which I have all set in my mind, and my update for Fun with Demons.) 


	17. MISSING!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, so you know.  
  
(A/N SO SORRY that this took forever to update, I know I left you in a bind and cliffie's galore. I wrote myself into a corner with this and everything I had written to come next was so hard to word right. I hated like the 4 versions of this chapter I had written, then my computer crashed and I lost them anyways, so I am writing something that has to deal with the sequel... Yes, you will have to read the sequel to know what happens with this part of the story, but for now it will suffice and you won't get lost.... I hope. So here goes... Everqueen)  
  
Kurama extended his senses to closer to that of Youko's. He frowned as he sensed the spirit energy of Yusuke, but not Hiei and grabbed her hand and they both started to run.  
  
They came upon Yusuke fighting with a demon. With a quick glance at Raven, who caught the meaning and transformed, flying into a nearby tree before reverting back to regular form, Kurama joined in the fight with Yusuke, shouting to his friend "Where is Hiei?"   
  
Yusuke ducked the demon punch and shrugged, not able to hit the demon with his spirit gun yet. "He was thrown to the right. His spirit energy disappeared almost immediately, I haven't had a chance to look and this demon is much stronger then we originally thought or that the toddler told us."  
  
Kurama frowned as the demon seemingly was able to avoid all attacks from the fox and the toushin. Suddenly the demon slowed to almost a stop, the moves very sluggish. Kurama and Yusuke felt the tug of magic around the demon, but they didn't bother to look into the tree where Raven stood, knowing she was assisting them.  
  
With Raven's slowing spell, the demon was slowed enough to allow the two detectives to get hits in, finishing it off in record time. As the demon hit the floor a swoop of wings heralded Raven's presence back on the ground. She was now standing next to Kurama, both looking at Yusuke who was looking around for a second, studying the surroundings. "This way."  
  
He led them into the brush and stopped as a strange portal was closing in the brush. All three could feel Hiei's spirit energy faintly coming from the opening. Yusuke, as usual, jumped head first, not even thinking of hesitating. Kurama only hesitated for a moment to tell Raven to stay. He already had one of his loved ones in trouble, he didn't need them both in danger.   
  
He had no more then said for her to stay and he turned and jumped elegantly into the portal. Raven hesitated no more then a second and took a quick run towards it and managed to twist her body enough to squeeze into the closing portal. It closed upon her entrance, leaving the area empty once again.  
  
A few seconds later, Kuwabara came charging into the underbrush, having seen the dead demon and felt the three leaving. For some reason he was able to feel Raven's energy, must be because she is a mage. He stopped short in shock, not feeling them at all and seeing no sign of them. The tall redhead paled even more then his usual pale face and took a few steps back, shock in his posture. "This is not good."  
  
He turned and ran off, in the direction of the temple. At the temple, Genkai felt the loss of Yusuke right as Yukina came running into the main room of the temple "Master Genkai, I can't feel Hiei, he's gone."   
  
Genkai stood and nodded, reaching with her own powers to try and attempt to locate the fire demon along with her delinquent student to find he was gone. On a whim, she reached for Kurama and then Raven, finding them gone.   
  
She pushed this information away as Yukina started to cry, stones clattering on the floor. She was in the middle of comforting the ice demoness when Boton, teenage Koenma and Kuwabara burst in, the third going to his wife immediately.   
  
They were just staring at each other in a moment of silence, each trying to gather his or her thoughts when Harry burst in, Hermione, Ron and Sirius on his heels. "We think something happened to Raven."Brilliant conclusion as usual, Potter" They all turned to find Severus standing there, all but Hermione tensing. After all the other wizards didn't like him much and the others didn't know who he was. Snape ignored this and moved towards Hermione, who tilted her head back to look at him. "We were having lunch when she suddenly said "Hiei" grabbed her cloak and apparated.   
  
Genkai looked at the man and then to the others, figuring that this was the Snape that they had been told about. "Something clearly has happened to those four. We need to figure out where they are and how to get them back. Especially now."  
  
The group sits to do a powwow, to go over all they know. The next three weeks are spent talking to others, Shiori and Kayko are told what has happened.   
  
(A/N I know, skipping forward a bit in the story, but these three weeks that pass are going to be the next story with this group...)  
  
Three weeks later, the group is sitting once again in Genkai's temple, only this time Shiori, Kayko, Dumbledore and Remus have joined the original group that first met to discuss the disappearance of their friends. They were sitting there, having just finished a rather pointless discussion about maybe having missed some options to discover where the others were. They had now moved on to the problem of the demon attacks during apparate, trying to come up with a new plan to draw it out, as their first one was missing some important people.  
  
Shiori wasn't really listening, her and Kayko had moved off to a window seat and were watching the sun set, talking softly about their missing loved ones when suddenly the room grew very silent. Shiori and Kayko turned to look at the others, who were looking at the door, or at least in that general direction.  
  
A startled shout, seemingly from almost all in the room, sounded when a portal (much like the one that was in the woods) opened up. A few stood to go investigate it when suddenly a lithe figure jumped through, landing in a well trained crouch. The person stood and there was silence till Kayko screamed "YUSUKE". The spirit detective turned with a delighted grin and darted over to grab his wife, who was running right for him.  
  
After spinning her around he turned, with her at his side, to look at the portal, watching with a grin. "Does she have to say good bye to everyone on the station?" He sounded amused.  
  
Suddenly a familiar redhead flipped through the opening, landing gracefully and standing in a motion that was fluid as water. He took two steps back and Hiei came through the portal, a laughing Raven in his arms. He no sooner set her down when Yukina was in his arms, sobbing in joy.  
  
Raven stood back and smiled as Kurama was pulled into his mother's arms. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see her friends and colleagues standing there, smiling at her, Harry having been the one who tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She was pulled into his embrace, laughing merrily all the while. Ron was staring at her speechlessly. "Where were you?" She burst out laughing, "A very long story." She raised her left hand to brush aside a stray strand of hair and the wizards assembled stopped talking and stared at the gold ring that lay there, three lines of gems entwined around each other. onyx, emerald and ruby's.   
  
Yukina had finally let go of Hiei, as had Shiori let go of Kurama. The three stepped back towards each other, only Shiori and Yukina saw that all three wore matching wedding bands, shock clearly on Shiori's face, pleasure and pain on Yukina's. Yusuke was smiling his cocky grin. "So, how long have we been gone? Please, don't tell me you already defeated that demon."  
  
(A/N There you go. Yes, in the time they were away, Raven, Hiei and Kurama got married. I promise I will do the sequel, I have to rewrite it cause it got wiped with the harddrive, but I had made adjustments with this chapter that weren't in the original sequel that had been started. I'm talking too much. You will find out where they were, and they were in this place for more then 3 weeks, probably, who knows. I haven't decided. Hope you like this chappie. Sorry it was so long in coming.) 


	18. Demon Begone!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Yusuke was smiling his cocky grin. "So, how long have we been gone? Please, don't tell me you already defeated that demon."

Kuwabara shook his head and the rest of the group was still trying to get use to the idea that the three were back.

"Where were you four?" Everyone glanced at Genkai who had spoken and a soft shake was given between the others. "We will explain it later, but right now we think we know how to defeat this demon."

Raven and Hiei nodded and Yusuke pumped his hand into the air. "Yeah, we got back here as fast as we could cause I don't want to miss it." The group sighed as a whole, as it appeared they would get no straight answer out of the group that had just returned.

Dumbledore and Genkai both nodded, knowing that now was the time that they pull the demon from the apparate space. Apparently this story was going to have to wait till later.

"Well, we'll give you four time to rest and then we can go ahead with our plan." Raven shook her head "We are fully rested. What plan did you come up with?"

Genkai gave the four appraising looks and then nodded "If you say you are, fine. We decided to have all wizards here apparate in a gathered circle. You will leave from a place in the city, to here. we figured take Hiei and Kurama with you and they should easily grab the demon and pull it out into the open, where the Reiki Tentai can dispatch it."

The group nodded and plans were quickly set in motion. One by one, the group apparated into Kurama, Hiei and Raven's apartment. Hiei and Raven went first and Kurama and Harry would be last, to keep communications open between then. They were able to get Remus, Dumbledore and Snape apparated before Ron came through with a long claw mark on his leg, which Raven quickly healed with a Healten potion. Hiei sent a message to Kurama, who informed Sirius, Harry and Hermione that they would be walking. The group settled in for a wait in the apartment. Dumbledore once again tried to get the story out of Hiei and Raven, but the two were shut mouth about it.

Almost 30 minutes later, the rest of the group arrived and after a few last minute instructions, the group gathered in a circle, Harry and Raven on opposite ends, Snape and Dumbledore across from each other. The other four filled in places around the circle, which had Hiei and Kurama in the center. Both demons held onto a mage (Kurama on Raven and Hiei on Harry) and with a swish of wands, the group disappeared in a flash.

For the wizards, the apparate was instantaneous. For the demons', the time was slow enough for Kurama to use his rosewhip and loop it around the demon and pull it between himself and Hiei.

The wizards poofed into the room (Kayko and Shiori out of the room, for their safety). The wizards quickly scattered and Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly jumped into the fray, helping their friends subdue the demon.

For such an annoying pest that it had been to the wizards, the demon was dispatched fairly quickly and Koenma and Boton were able to take it into custody and return with it to spirit world and put it in jail. 

Hours later a large crowd was gathered at the apartment of Kurama, Hiei and Raven again. The three were seated on one couch, the rest of the large group, both demon, human and wizard, gathered around, listening in shock to the story that the three and Yusuke told. 

When they were over, Shiori and Yukina were hugging Raven, welcoming her to the family. Koenma was silent. "You left some things out."

Kurama nodded "Of course we did, it was the future, we couldn't reveal all to you, that would go against their Prime Directive. What you were told was just the main gist of it."

Kuwabara breathed out a sigh. "WOW, a space station, worm holes, aliens. That is awesome, like a sci fi show." The group burst out into laughter and the wizards had to have sci fi shows explained to them.

The group celebrated their victory and the return of their friends, and the marraige of Kurama, Hiei and Raven long into the night, filtering out slowly through out the evening. Finally, at almost 2 in the morning, Raven closed the door behind their last guests, Harry and Ron. She turned from locking the door to smile at the two men who stood at the opening on the hallway. "So, I take it you guys are ready for bed?"

They both nodded and Hiei smirked. "Last one to bed sleeps in the middle." She burst into laughter and they all trudged to bed, mainly cause they all wanted to sleep in the middle. 

And they lived happily ever after... until Severus blew up on the potions lab and transformed himself into a cat. And demons once again tried to take over the ningenkai, but hey, what can you expect?

(A/N I really had thought this would have more chapters, but ah well. I do have a sequel planned for the time they were gone. Yes, they went to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. That will be a bit of a Fluff story. No danger really, just fun things. Other then Yusuke and Hiei fighting with Odo. LOL. Hope you enjoyed. Everqueen) 


End file.
